East High Scandal
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: Xover with HSM. Troy Bolton is the man everyone wants to be, until he's Benson & Stabler's prime suspect in a series of unsolved rape/homicides. Then another woman is attacked and she says Bolton is her rapist. Is Troy innocent or guilty?
1. Trailer

Who is Troy Bolton?

To the world, he's a basketball superstar, playboy, icon, and of course RICH.

But in real life, who is he really?

_4 rape/murders unsolved, and the connections: all for women died the same way; were Hispanic; were part of the same foundation: The Gabriel Montez Foundation for Spanish Immigrants; and went to the same college: NYU._

_And the prime suspect: superstar Troy Bolton. But no witnesses, no evidence, no arrest._

_Then another Latina woman is attacked…but this one got away._

"We're gonna go pick up the superstar for so more questioning."

"Go ahead, put me in a line-up so again I can tell you that I…am…not…your…guy."

_Troy is in a line-up with 5 other men that look like him. He is holding up a cardboard with the number 4 on it._

"Marisa, do you see the man that attacked you?"

"Number 4."

"I didn't attack anybody!"

"We'll see what a jury has to say about that."

"I know Troy. He's done a lot of stupid things in the past but he couldn't have done this."

"I think Troy has an alibi."

_A picture of Troy with a Latina girl._

"Who's the girl?"

"Never seen her before."

_A visit to Troy's hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico._

"Do you recognize this girl?"_ Shows the photo._

"Well sure I do. That's Gabriella Montez."

"If she's Bolton's alibi…why didn't he mention her?"

"Where is she, Bolton?! Did you kill her too?!

_Troy slams his fists on the table and then stand up and flips the table over._

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I KILL MYSELF BEFORE I HURT HER!"

_Guards pull a yelling Troy out of the interrogation room._

"Why did you lie?!"

"Have the jury reached the verdict?"

"We have your honor. We find the defendant…"

"I hear you've been looking for me."

"Gabriella Montez?"

**East High Scandal**

A Law & Order SVU crossover with High School Musical.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own High School Musical or Law & Order SVU. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. (dun dun)_

"We are not lost, Diane!" Said a frustrated dark-haired man behind the wheel of a gray 2002 Toyota Camry SE. "We're just…"

"Lost! Cole, I told you that we should've made that left turn. We would've been at the hotel by now." Whined a frustrated red-haired woman sitting next to him in the passenger seat as she crossed her arms.

He turned to look at her, taking his eyes off of the road. "Okay, we're lost! Are you happy now?! Anything else you want to say?!"

"LOOK OUT!" Diane screamed. A dark figure appeared in the middle of the road out of nowhere.

"Holy sh-!" Cole turned the wheel hard left and the car swerved around the figure. Cole hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. "Diane! Di…are you okay?" Cole asked a very scared Diane and she nodded. "What was that?" He looked back for the dark figure.

Then a Hispanic girl pressed up against the car window of the passenger side. Diane screamed. "Please…help me." The girl said weakly.

"So according to the couple that found her…" Said a patrol officer pointing to couple cuddling by a squad car. "your vic appeared in the middle of the road out of nowhere and they almost hit her. She was really lucky, a second later and the car definitely would've hit her."

"Where is she?" Asked Detective Olivia Benson.

"Over there in that ambulance." The patrol cop pointed to it. Olivia nodded and walked over to it.

"Marisa? It's me…Detective Benson." The girl looked up. Tears rolled down Marisa's cheeks and her eyes were red.

"Detective! H-H-He…r-raped me. He raped me!" Olivia placed her hand on Marisa's shoulder to comfort but Marisa kept crying.

"Marisa…they're going to take you to the hospital, ok. We'll meet you there." Olivia said sympathetically and Marisa nodded. Then Marisa placed something in Olivia's hand. The paramedics closed the ambulance doors and drove away.

Olivia opened up her hand and gaped at what she saw. It was an American Express credit card and it had a name on it. _Troy A.D. Bolton. _"Elliot!"

Hearing his name, Elliot walked over to her. "What is it?" Olivia held up the credit card and he read the name on it. "Son of a bitch. He's done it again."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marisa Garcia stared off into space as she laid in a hospital bed. Benson knocked on the open door of Marisa's room. "Marisa? It's us…Detectives Benson and Stabler. We're here to take your statement."

Marisa didn't say a word, she continued to stare off in space. Olivia gave a worried glance to Elliot, then she walked over to the bed. Tears slowly rolled down Marisa's cheeks.

"I know I don't exactly how you feel but if you want us to catch this guy…you're going have to talk to us." Olivia said to her sympathetically but Marisa still remained still and silent.

Olivia and Elliot then started heading for the door when she finally spoke. "The last thing I remember…" Marisa said quietly. "…is watching the soccer game at this local Hispanic bar, La Casa de Futball. The next thing I remember is waking up with him on top of me."

More tears began to roll down her cheeks. "How did you get away?" Elliot asked curiously.

"When I saw someone was on top of me, I tried to move but he…but he p-pinned me down to the g-ground so I hit him with my knee. I must have hit him harder than I thought because the next thing I know he fell over groaning. The wallet was on the ground with the credit card sticking out. I grabbed it and just started running." She began to sob.

Olivia held Marisa's hand to comfort her and Marisa calmed down. "Marisa, did you see his face?" She cried harder as she nodded yes.

"Detectives?" A doctor was at the doorway holding a chart. Olivia looked at Elliot, and he went over to the doctor. "Her rape kit was negative for fluids so that means your perp used a condom." Elliot nodded and the doctor walked away.

"Marisa, would you recognize your rapist if you saw him again?" Olivia asked softly.

"Si." Marisa answered in Spanish and Olivia nodded.

Elliot and Olivia entered the squad room. "Well?" Captain Cragen asked impatient.

"She says that she can ID her rapist." Cragen sighed with relief. "And it gets better, she grabbed her rapist's credit card…and it belongs to Bolton." Olivia walked over to a board as Elliot explained everything they had to the Captain.

On this board had pictures of four Hispanic women but then an officer put Marisa's picture on the board. "Detective Benson? I'm new here to Special Victims and could you explain the case to me? If you don't mind." Asked Greg Lopez, a recent transfer.

"No problem. All these women are known victims of a serial rapist known only as Le Predador (The Predator) to the Latin community. The first victim was Victoria Alvardez in March of last year. The second victim was Carmen Martinez in May of the same year. The third victim was Isabel Gonzalez in June,also of the same year. The four victim Elena Valdes in August, again the same year. Now Marisa Martinez makes five. Now, if you kept count that means that it's been six months since he's attacked anyone.

These are the victims only connections: each victim were Hispanic, students at NYU, were members of the Gabriel Montez Foundation for Hispanic Immigrants, and they all went missing from different sports bars and found the next day strangled. Their bodies were left on the side of the highway. We believe that La Predador is Troy Bolton. Charges were made to his credit card at all these sports bars on the nights the girls disappeared."

Lopez looked at the pictures of all the girls and sighed. "Troy Bolton is my kids' hero." Lopex said.

"Tell your kids to find a new hero." Olivia replied.

"Hey Liv. Let's go!" Elliot called.

Elliot and Olivia grabbed their jackets and headed out of the squad room. "Where you guys going?" Fin asked as he was passing them.

"We're going to pick up the superstar for more questioning." Elliot called back as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

**High School Musical 3 comes next month, along with Star Wars Clone Wars (the series)! Woo Hoo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Benson and Stabler knocked on the door to Troy Bolton's luxury penthouse apartment. Finally, the door opened and revealed John Hunter, Troy's bodyguard. Hunter rubbed his eyes as he tried to make out who was at the door.

When he realized who it was, his expression went cold. "Oh…it's you." He said so coldly. "If I remember correctly…Troy told you to leave him the hell alone."

"Yeah, he did but we're back anyway. Now, we'd like to speak to your boss." Olivia responded with a small grin.

Hunter crossed his arms and blocked the door as they tried to enter. "Where's your warrant?" Then he slammed the door right in their faces. The two detectives looked at each other and then walked away.

Benson and Stabler and turned on a laptop and listened to the sound of a phone ringing. "Good thing the judge approved of the tap on Bolton's phone." Elliot commented as Troy answered.

"_John, I'm kinda of busy right now."_

"_I know but those two detectives just left and the news just said there was another rape."_

"_Damn it! How long til they come back?"_

"_I don't know. An hour, more or less."_

"_Then I'll see you in about an hour."_

The sound of a dial tone and the phone hanging up was heard. "Now we wait."

About an hour later

Olivia keep an eye on the apartment building's entrance as Elliot silently slept. She sighed and laid back; that's when she noticed something…or someone.

A man was walking up to the building. He wore blue jeans, a black button down shirt, a dark baseball cap, and dark sunglasses but Olivia still recognized him.

She shook Elliot awake. "Ok, Liv. I'm up."

"Bolton." She handed him a pair of binoculars and he looked through them. Bolton walked into the building and away from their view. Elliot put the binoculars on top of the dashboard and grabbed his jacket from the backseat. "Let's go get him."

Benson and Stabler again knocked on the door to Troy's penthouse and again John Hunter answered the door. But this time before he could say anything, the two detectives pushed their way into the apartment.

Troy Bolton, the twenty-five year old basketball superstar, shot right from the couch as soon as Benson and Stabler entered the apartment. "You're a hard man to track down, Bolton."

"What do you two want now?! You've taken my spit, you've searched my house, put me in line-ups, questioned everyone I know, and that still doesn't satisfy you! What more do you want from me?!" Bolton said angrily to the detectives.

"Oh, we just want to talk some more. That's all. And maybe another line-up." Stabler said calmly and with a straight face.

Troy deeply sighed. "Fine! John, call Donald and tell him where to meet us."

"Yes, sir" Hunter pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as Troy left the apartment with Benson and Stabler.

* * *

**I'm saw High School Musical 3 and I loved every single moment of it! One of the best musicals ever!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy sat impatiently in an interrogation room with his lawyer, Donald McKessie. Benson and Stabler watched the two through the two-way mirror. It was obvious Bolton was nervous by the way he kept tapping his right foot.

"Is he sweating yet?" Captain Cragen asked as he walked up to the mirror.

"Oh yeah. Let's go ruin his day." Stabler said.

The two detectives entered the room and Bolton immediately stopped tapping his foot. "You two took your sweet time!" Troy complained.

"Sorry but there's no VIP status around here so you have to wait like everyone else." Olivia responded and Bolton rolled his eyes.

"Well some of us actually have places to be. So can we just get this over with!" Troy said and then quickly glanced at his watch.

"Okay, Mr. Bolton. Same drill as last time. Where were you last night between 9:00 and midnight?" Stabler asked while looking at a file.

"Out." Bolton replied coldly.

"Can you be more specific? If you don't mind." Stabler grinned.

"I was out with a girl. Is that specific enough for you?" Troy said annoyed.

"Ok. Does this _girl_ have a name?" Olivia asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Gabriella. Monica. Kelly. I don't know. I was a bit too preoccupied to ask. If you know what I mean." Bolton winked at Olivia, who turned away in disgust.

"So you slept with some random woman and didn't bother to ask her name?" Stabler asked unconvinced.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Troy made a small laugh and then went back to an annoyed tone. "Is that all? Cause like I said, I've got places to be."

"Oh, you can go..." Troy got up. "...after you do another line-up." Olivia said and Bolton groaned and sat back down.

"This is absurd! How long are you two going to harass my client. Mr. Bolton is an upstanding citizen and ath..." Troy interrupted Donald.

"Just forget it, Don. Go ahead, put me in a line-up so again I can tell you that I…am…not…your…guy." Troy said, this time furious. He sat down and crossed his arms as Stabler gave Benson a small smile.

* * *

Troy and five other men that looked just like him stood in front of a two-way mirror, each holding up a different number. Troy held up the number 4.

On the other side of the glass: Marisa Garcia nervously looked from man to man but stopped as soon as she saw Bolton. She tensed up and absolute fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Marisa, do you see the man that attacked you?" A.D.A. Casey Novak asked and Marisa nodded. "Marisa...just say his number. He can't see or hurt you. You're safe." Casey said sympathetically.

"N-n-number. Number 4." Marisa studdered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia rubbed Marisa's back. "You did good, Marisa. You did good."

* * *

Troy tapped his fingers against the wood of the table as he waited for Donald and those meddling detectives **(in Troy's point of view of course cause i love Benson and Stabler)** to let him go. He checked his watch again. _C'mon. I gotta get out of here. Gotta get out of here. Gotta get out of here._ The door finally opened and Donald came in with a worried look on his face. "Don, it's about time!" Troy grabbed his jacket and started putting it on.

While Bolton was putting on his jacket, Benson and Stabler walked in. Benson had a pair of handcuffs in her hand. When Troy finished putting on his jacket, she slapped the cuffs on. "Troy Bolton, you're under arrest for murder, rape, and conspiracy to commit murder."

"What's going on? Don?!" Troy flinched as Benson locked the cuffs. "This is a big mistake! You've got the wrong guy! I didn't attack anybody!" Troy exclaimed.

"We'll see what a jury has to say about that." Stabler said as he watched Olivia take Bolton out the interrogation room.

"Don!" Troy called back to his lawyer. Troy struggled as they took him away.

"Don't worry, Troy. You'll be out by tomorrow!" Donald McKessie yelled as they took Troy away.


	6. Chapter 5

****

HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Time for presents: 3 all new chapters of East High Scandal! Things are now starting to heat up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With Troy Bolton under arrest due to Marisa's positive id and his credit card found at the scene, Benson and Stabler were finally able to get a warrant to search Bolton's penthouse **(pics in profile)**. John Hunter reluctantly let them in after they flashed the warrant at him. As they entered, Hunter gave every cop a dirty look.

John Hunter was very muscular and about the same height as Bolton. He had light brown hair and was clean shaven. He was ex-military, that was no secret, but could have easily been mistaken for Troy's brother but the eyes were all wrong. Troy had blue eyes while Hunter's were brown.

"Ok, you know the drill guys: Look for anything suspicious or anything that links him to the other crimes." Benson said to the other cops as they began their search.

"Let's go to work." Stabler said as he finished putting on his latex gloves.

Benson and Stabler went upstairs and entered the bedroom. John Hunter followed the detectives into the room and watched them cautiously. "Unless you want to help us convict your boss, I suggest that you leave the room." Benson said and all Hunter did was lean against the wall.

"I'm here to protect Troy and his interests; such as making sure you two don't plant evidence against him." Hunter replied coldly in a deep voice.

Stabler got into Hunter's face. "We don't need to plant evidence to put your boss away for a long time. So you better face the facts: your boss _is_ a rapist and a murderer. So, here's some advice: better start typing your resume." Stabler turned away and headed towards the walk-in closet.

"I don't care what you two believe. Troy is innocent. He's not perfect but he's innocent. So here's some advice for you: _you_ start typing _your_ resume." Hunter replied and walked out of the room. Benson and Stabler laughed because they were not intimidated by Hunter.

Stabler opened the closet door to find the closet half emptied. "Hey, Liv. Bolton might of destroyed some evidence." Olivia nodded in agreement. The kept looking but found nothing.

Olivia went into the bathroom and immediately smelled bleach. She came back into the bedroom, where Elliot was thoroughly searching the closet again. "I thought you already looked in there?"

"I did...until that rookie tripped and hit the wall. And believe it or not, there was a hollow sound." Elliot explained with a smile. Elliot knocked on a part of the wall and there was a solid sound. He knocked on another part of the wall and there was another solid sound. He knocked on another part of the wall but this time there was a hollow sound. "Liv!"

Olivia walked into the spacious closet to see what was up. Elliot pushed against the wall and a secret door opened. Surprise was written all over their faces. They slowly went in with their hands on their guns.

There was a bed, a mini fridge, a phone, supplies, and video monitors that showed cameras in every room. "It's a panic room." Olivia stated as they looked around. On a table in front of the monitors were video tapes, lots of them.

"I found video footage from...the last three years. That's how long Bolton's lived here." Elliot said as he examined all the dates written on the tapes.

"Look for the tapes on the days of _all_ the rapes." Olivia recommended and Elliot started checking. Then a furious John Hunter entered the panic room.

"What are you doing in here?! GET OUT!" Hunter exploded.

"Wow. We really hit a nerve there, didn't we. Unless you've got a eyesight problem, which I doubt, you know the warrant says that we can search the whole premises." Olivia said as she continued to look around.

"Hey, Liv. The tapes of the weeks of the rapes are gone, including a majority of the tapes from the last two years. Bolton has definitely been covering his tracks." Elliot said he checked the dates again on every single tape.

Hunter stood at the door and looked around the room. His eyes got wide as he saw something on a table near Detective Benson. It was a photograpgh that he could _not_ let them leave with. He had promised Troy. "You're wasting your time. The tapes were corrupted so we destroyed them." Hunter said as he walked toward the table.

"Why destroy them? We could have probably used those tapes." Stabler asked.

"And have Troy's personal life exposed to all the tabloids. Like hell. We all know that there is at least someone in your precious Special Victims Unit who would do anything for a quick buck." Hunter said as he leaned against the wall next to the table.

"Or you just didn't want us to get more evidence against that monster you call your boss." Benson stated while looking at some digital blueprint of the penthouse on the wall.

With the detectives' backs turned, Hunter was able to quietly pick up the photo and slip it into his pocket. "And why would I do a thing like that?" Hunter asked and then he saw that they were looking at the blueprint. "Please get away from that. That's really delicate equipment."

"Doesn't this monitor all the doors and tells what time people come and go?" Stabler asked one of the computer techs.

"Yeah, it does. Give me some time but by the end of the day I'll be able to tell you what you need to know." The computer tech replied. Hunter stormed out of the room and out of the penthouse to call Donald McKessie.

* * *

Troy was in an orange prison jumpsuit sitting in an 'interrogation room'. Benson and Stabler watched him as he picked out what to wear to his arraigment today. He finally decided on a navy blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie and sat down as John Hunter took the rest of the suits away.

Donald McKessie entered the 'interrogation room' wearing a nice brown suit. "Sorry I'm late, Troy. I hate the traffic in this city. When this is all over, I can't wait to get back to Alburquerque." McKessie said as he opened his briefcase.

"I know what you mean. You know you two don't have to stand guard over me. I'm not going anywhere cause I've done nothing wrong." Bolton said as he worked on his tie.

"Done nothing wrong! You stalked five innocent girls! Then you raped them and murdered four of them! And that's not wrong?!" Benson just burst out saying. "You're nothing but a monster." Olivia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Troy stopped working on his tie and walked up towards the bars. "Hey! Judge me however you like but don't ever call _me_ a _monster_! I'm a basketball player! That's all I've ever been good at and I want to keep doing that! I admit I sleep around. But I'm not a monster." Troy replied. He took a deep breath and continued to work on his tie.

* * *

"Case number 79374 **(made up)**. The People vs. Troy Alexander David Bolton. Five counts of rape in the first degree. Four counts of murder in the first degree. And one count of conspiracy to commit murder."

"How the defendent plea?" Asked Judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Not guilty." Troy said.

"What's the People's request on bail?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"The People request remand, your honor." A.D.A. Casey Novak answered. "Mr. Bolton is a flight risk and if we let him go we may never see him again."

"Your honor, my client has no criminal record or a history of violence. And my client will happily surrender his passport so your honor, I request that bail be set at $50,000."

"What do the People say?" Donnelly asked.

"The People still request remand, your honor. Troy Bolton is a threat to others and still is a potential flight risk, regardless if he surrenders his passport or not." Novak said.

"Your honor, my client will happily agree to wear an electronic tracking device so the NYPD will be able to keep track of him at all times." McKessie said.

"Very well. Bail will be set at $100, 000 and Mr. Bolton you will be placed on house arrest until the trial in let's say...two weeks. Next case!" Judge Donnelly banged the small mallot onto the wooden circle on the bench.

Troy winked at Casey and she gave him a look that said _you're not getting off that easily._

* * *

Troy sat on his couch as a officer locked and activated the electronic tracking device around his ankle. "Are we done here?" Troy asked annoyed. The officier rolled his eyes and walked out of the penthouse. "Now that this_ thing_ is on and working. Get out." Bolton said to Benson and Stabler.

"Remember, Troy. We know where you are _every_ second of _everyday_ ." Stabler said with a smile. Troy sneered at them as they left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Morning Liv." Elliot said as he placed his jacket on the back of his chair. Olivia was in the middle of reading a file.

"Morning." Olivia said not taking her eyes off of the file. She flipped to the next page.

"What case is that?" Elliot said. And then he noticed a package on his desk. He saw no return adress and was a little suspicious.

"Bolton. This is the data from that device that monitors the penthouse. It says that the night of Marisa's rape, someone left at 8:14 p.m. and the next morning someone entered the penthouse at 4:34 a.m." Olivia said and then handed Elliot the file.

"That must be Hunter that returned cause Bolton wasn't there when we came to question him about Marisa." Elliot said as he put the package in his desk. He checked his watch. "Come on, the trial starts in half an hour."

* * *

First Day of the state of New York v. Troy A.D. Bolton: Opening arguements

"Who is Troy Bolton? You may know him as a basketball superstar, rich, a playboy. He's been known to be many things but now he is being called a muderer. He's not perfect but he's innocent. You will hear Ms. Novak say that Mr. Bolton has not one single alibi for any of the nights of the rapes. It's no secret that my client is a party boy, he could have simply just have been out having fun those nights but was he was not raping anyone any of those nights."

McKessie finished and sat back down next to Troy. Casey Novak got up to make her opening arguement.

"As Mr. McKessie said: Troy Bolton _is _a star athlete, he's rich, he's a playboy but now...now he _is _a monster. Troy Bolton stalked, drugged, raped five women, and murdered four of those women. We have evidence and a witness that not only place him at the scene of the crimes but also prove that he is our man that the people called _La Predador_. Do not let Mr. Bolton's charm fool you. He was out those nights attacking innocent women. He is guilty."

Novak sat back down at her desk and Bolton gave her a dirty look. "Ms. Novak call your first witness." Judge Elizabeth Donnelly said.

Casey stood up. "The People call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand, your honor."

Stabler got up and walked over to the witness stand. He sat down and made himself comfortable. The baliff walked up to Stabler with a bible. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Stabler said with his right hand on the bible.

"Detective Stabler, when did you first begin to suspect Troy Bolton to be La Predador?" Novak asked calmly.

"After the rape and murder of Elena Valdes, the fourth victim." Stabler answered.

"Any why did you begin to suspect him?" Novak asked.

"He was seen at the New York Palace Hotel, the _same _hotel Elena Valdes was at the night she was killed. She was attending a fundraiser for the Gabriel Montez Foundation for Hispanic Immigrants. Witnesses said that he had been staring at her for most of the night. Then after Ms. Valdes left, Mr. Bolton disappeared." Elliot explained.

"Where did Mr. Bolton say about this?" Novak asked.

"Mr. Bolton did admit to being at the hotel but he claimed that he left with a unidentified women before Ms. Valdes left the hotel and was home for the rest of the night."

"On the night of Marisa Garcia's rape, what did you find at the scene?" Novak asked.

"We found Mr. Bolton's credit card. Ms. Garcia was able to grab off her rapist." Elliot answered.

"And who did Ms. Garcia identify as her rapist?" Novak asked.

"Troy Bolton." Elliot answered.

"Thank you, Detective. Your witness." Novak said to McKessie.

"Detective Stabler, so Ms. Garcia claimed that Mr. Bolton was her rapist?" McKessie asked.

"Yes, she did." Elliot answered.

"Were you aware that Ms. Garcia and Mr. Bolton have a history?" McKessie asked.

"No,I was not." Elliot answered.

"So you don't know whether not Ms. Garcia picked Mr. Bolton either for revenge or for justice? Is that correct?" McKessie asked.

"I think she picked Mr. Bolton because he did rape her." Elliot said.

"That's not what I asked, Detective Stabler! Yes or no?" McKessie shot back.

"No." Elliot answered.

"And isn't it true that you threatened my client after you questioned him about the murder of Elena Valdes?" McKessie asked.

"All I said that I could hold him for 24 hours with probable cause. I never threatened Mr. Bolton in any way."

"Except, I have a witness who says otherwise. That every night you would drive by the apartment building and look up at my client's penthouse. Is that correct?" McKessie asked.

"Yes, but I was only doing surveillance." Stabler answered.

"So you say. Nothing furthur." McKessie said.

"Ms. Novak call your next witness." Judge Donnelly said.

Casey stood up. "The People call Detective Olivia Benson." Novak said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The baliff asked.

"Yes." Benson answered with her right hand on the bible.

"Detective, can you please describe the nature of the rapes and murders of every one of the victims for the court." Novak said.

"The first victim was Victoria Alvardez. She was last seen at a local sports bar with her a boyfriend watching a soccer game. She got up to go to the bathroom and never returned. She was found the next day, her body abandoned on the side of the road. She was raped first, then strangled with a unknown object. The second victim was Carmen Martinez. She too disappeared from a sports bar and found abandoned on the side of the road: raped and strangled. The third victim was Isabel Gonzalez, the same as the first two. The fourh victim was Elena Valdes, the same as the other girls but we caught a break in the case. The last and the surviving victim was Marisa Garcia. She was able to escape from her attacker." Benson explained.

"What did all five girls have in common?" Novak asked.

"All five victims went to the same college: NYU. They were all Hispanic and members of the Gabriel Montez Foundation for Hispanic Immigrants. And all the victims knew each other, which made the case more frustrating." Benson explained.

"Why did you catch a break in the case when Elena Valdes was murdered?" Novak asked.

"Witnesses at the fundraiser that Elena Valdes attended the night she died said that they saw Troy Bolton staring at her for most of the night. And that he left around the same time as she did." Benson said.

"At the scene of Marisa Garcia's rape, what did you find?" Novak asked.

"At the scene, me and Detective Stabler found Ms. Garcia in a state of shock. Before she was taken to the hospial she handed me a small object."

"What was this small object?" Novak asked.

"Troy Bolton's credit card." Benson answered. The jury glanced at Bolton.

"What else did you find at the scene?" Novak asked.

"Tire treads that matched Mr. Bolton's truck." **(pic in profile)**. Benson answered.

"Nothing further. Your witness." Novak sat down and McKessie stood up.

"Detective Benson, are you sure that it was my client's credit card that you found at the scene?" McKessie asked.

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure." Benson answered with a small grin.

"Then you can explain how Mr. Bolton credit card ened up at the scene?" McKessie asked.

"That is answer is obviously, Mr. McKessie. Your client raped Marisa Garcia." Benson said.

"I seriously doubt that. My client first noticed that his credit card was missing when you and your partner first questioned him over the murder of Elena Valdes. Is it possible that some one at your precinct stole the card from my client's wallet in order to finally close this case?" McKessie asked.

"No one at SVU could have..." McKessie cut her off.

"That's not my question! You yourself said that this case was frustrating and when cases are as big as these with the public watching closely, you have no choice but to close the case and that means framing an innocent man! So again...is it possible that some one stole his credit card?" McKessie asked again.

"I'm not sure." Benson answered.

"Nothing further." McKessie said and sat back down next to Bolton.

"Ms. Novak, your next witness." Judge Donnelly said.

"The People call Marisa Garcia." Marisa slowly walked down the aisle to the seat by the judge. She closed her eyes as she passed Donald McKessie and Troy Bolton. She slowly sat down and kept her eyes on Olivia. "Ms. Garcia, what can you remember about the night you were brutally attacked." Novak asked.

"I was at a sports bar with a few friends from my home country. Near the end of the game, I...I started feeling a little dizzy so I went to the bathroom." Marisa paused as her eyes began to fill up with tears and she took a deep breath. "Next thing I know...I woke up p-pinned d-down to the ground. I didn't know w-where I was. Someone..." Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks as closed her eyes to remember the lurid event. "someone was on top of me. I...tried to push him off b-but he was too strong. I don't know what I did but all of a sudden he was on the ground in pain. I grabbed something that was right next to him and ran. And I didn't stop running."

Marisa wiped away her tears and waited. "Can you identify your attacker for the court please?" Novak asked.

"Him." Novak pointed at Bolton, who glared at her.

"Make of record that she is pointing at the defendant, Troy Bolton. Nothing furthur." Novak sat down and McKessie stood up.

"Ms. Garcia, are you sure that it was my client you saw?" McKessie asked.

"Yes, I recognize him from anywhere." Marisa answered.

"Exactly. Of course you would recognize him from anywhere because you knew each other back in Alburquerque, New Mexico. Do you remember?" McKessie asked.

"No." Marisa shook her head.

"You are under oath, Ms. Garcia. In your freshman year at East High School, where my client was a senior at the time, you and Mr. Bolton had sexual relationship. And when he got tired of you and never called you again, you stalked him! You followed him everywhere: school, basketball games, home, everywhere! His parents filed a restraining order against you. And by orders of the court, you were told to get therapy!" Marisa yelled protests but McKessie didn't stop. "And now you are letting your real rapist walk free while you are framing my client out of revenge!"

"Objection, your honor!" Novak yelled.

"Nothing furthur." McKessie sat back down.

"NO!" Marisa screamed. "HE RAPED ME! HE RAPED ME!"

"Court is in recess until tomorrow morning at 9:00." Judge Donnelly banged her gavel and the court emptied. Marisa cried in Olivia's arms.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Marisa, why didn't tell us about you and Troy Bolton?" Olivia asked in the entrance hall of the courthouse.

"It was a long time ago and didn't think anyone would bring it up. Honest." Marisa said with a few tears still streaming down her face.

"What about the restraining order?" Stabler asked.

"After Troy grew tired of me, he started to hang around one of my friends, I was only looking out for _her_. I wasn't stalking him. You have to believe me!" Marisa said.

"It's okay, Marisa. We believe you." Olivia calmed her down.

Just then Troy Bolton and Donald McKessie were heading to the exit, where a crowd of reporters and paparazzi were waiting for them. Bolton looked at Marisa but he did not wink or smile. He looked almost...sympathetic. He then turned away and refused to answer any questions.

"Please tell me that he isn't going to get away with this because of me?" Marisa asked worryingly.

None of them could answer her question.

* * *

"The defense calls John Hunter to the stand." McKessie said to the judge. Hunter entered the courtroom and sat down at the witness stand.

"Can you please state your name for the court?" Donnelly asked.

"John Daniel Hunter." Hunter replied.

"How did come to be Troy Bolton's bodyguard?" McKessie asked.

"My tour was finally up with the army and I needed a job. I gave my application to a private security firm and they soon assigned me to Mr. Bolton. That was...about two years ago."

"And what can you tell me about Troy Bolton?" McKessie.

"Pretty much a party boy when I first met him with only two things on his mind: basketball and girls. He would disappear for maybe an hour just to flirt with a couple girls. That's about it. But he really is a nice guy." Hunter said.

"On the nights of the rapes, do you know Mr. Bolton's exact whereabouts?" McKessie.

"Kind of. He was on vacation when that first girl was raped. On a date when the second girl was raped. On another date when the third girl was raped. He left the party with some girl the night of the fourth rape. And he had an emergency on the night of the fifth rape." Hunter counted off the lurid events on his fingers.

"Thank you. No further questions. Your witness." McKessie sat back down next to Troy.

"What exactly were the names of Mr. Bolton's dates?" Novak asked.

"I don't really remember." Hunter answered.

"Where was Mr. Bolton on vacation?" Novak asked.

"Somewhere tropical...I think." Hunter answered.

"What was Mr. Bolton's so called emergency?" Novak asked.

"A friend of his was in the hospital...I think."

"Oh, you think! What exactly do you know?" Novak asked.

"I know Troy! He's done a lot of stupid things in the past but he couldn't have done this!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Novak asked and Hunter remained silent. "Nothing further."

* * *

"The defense calls Troy Bolton to the stand." Troy sat down at the witness stand with a look of confident on his face.

"Please state your name for the court." Judge Donnelly said.

"Troy Alexander David Bolton." Troy said.

"What can you tell the court of your whereabouts on the nights of the rapes?" McKessie asked.

"I was on vacation in Spain the night of the first rape. I was on a date the night of the second rape. I was at home the night of the third rape. I was at that fundraiser the night of the fourth rape. And I was at a private clinic the night of the last rape." Bolton explained.

"Why were at a private clinic in the middle of the night?" McKessie asked.

"A very good friend of mine was in the hospital. I was there all night." Bolton said.

"Now tell me about when Detectives Benson and Stabler first came to question you." McKessie said.

"I slept in. John came and woke me saying that there were two detectives downstairs. I got dressed and went to talk to them. I saw one of them looking at my driver's license."

"Where exactly was your driver's license?" McKessie asked.

"Where is always is...my wallet. Along with all my credit cards." Bolton answered.

"Nothing further. Your witness." McKessie said.

"So you say that you first noticed that your credit card was missing _after_Detectives Benson and Stabler first questioned you. Is that what you're saying?" Novak asked.

"Yes." Bolton answered.

"Why didn't you report it stolen?" Novak asked suspiciously.

"Because there were no charges made on it so I thought it might still be in the apartment. I looked everywhere for it. I was still looking for it when they arrested me." Bolton said with a straight look on his face.

"You claimed to be on a date and at home on the nights of the rapes and murders of Carmen Martinez and Isabel Gonzalez! Where did you go exactly?" Novak asked.

"Out to dinner one night and I was home that other night." Bolton stated.

"So a smooth player like you didn't have a date?" Novak asked sarcastically.

"I don't always need a date in order to have comfortable evening." Bolton said confidently.

"Then if you're so innocent, why did you dispose of the surveillance tapes that can possibly clear your name?!" Novak asked furiously.

"My personal life was on those tapes and didn't want any of those so called officers of the law selling them to the highest bidder!" Bolton exclaimed.

"What personal life?! Your life is on the front page of every tabloid in New York! What could you possibly have to hide?!" Novak demanded to know but for once, Troy Bolton kept his mouth shut. "No further questions."

For the first time throughtout the whole trial, Troy Bolton was worried.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

CLOSING ARGUMENTS

"Troy Bolton has been called many things but now people are calling him a monster. He is far from that. Mr. Bolton does have a weakness for beautiful women but he never raped any of them. My client is cable of many things but...rape and murder are not any of them. The prosecution said that my client destroyed evidence to protect himself. All he did was dispose of some corrupted tapes he did not want all over the Internet. They told you that my client was at the fundraiser were Elena Valdes disappeared. So were over a hundred different people. Any one of them could have raped and killed Elena Valdes."

McKessie paused for a second but then continued. "The prosecution told you that my client's credit card was found at the last crime scene. The _same _credit card that went missing when the police first questioned him. The truth is very obvious ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client was framed. And it is up to send Troy Bolton home to his family instead to a hard life in prison." McKessie sat down.

"Yes, Troy Bolton had been called many things but he is most definitely a monster. He raped five women and without any signs of remorse, killed four of these women. He claims that the police stole his credit card, then why didn't he report it stolen. Yes, a hundred different people were at that fundraisers and most of those people saw Elena Valdes leave with a mysterious man who looked a lot like Troy Bolton. He destroyed evidence to apparently keep his personal life private but his personal life is all over every tabloid in New York."

Novak took a step closer to the jury. "Mr. Bolton does have something to hide and that is...his guilt. Like any other predator: he fantasied about committing the crimes, he carefully chose his victims, and then he made his fantasy into reality. He now needs to know the consequences and to realize that money and fame will not absolve you of your crimes. Find him guilty, ladies and gentlemen...he deserves it."

"Will the ladies and gentlemen of the jury step out to determine the verdict. Court is adjourned until then." Donnelly slammed the mallet on the wooden pad.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Casey Novak headed back to court to hear the jury's verdict. Then a Hispanic woman bumped into her. The Hispanic woman grabbed her stomach and said, "Excuse me." She then quickly walked away in the same direction as Casey was heading. The first thing Casey had noticed was that she exited the room that Troy Bolton and Donald McKessie were in.

The two men then exited the room. Troy was shocked to see Casey so he then turned in the direction that the mysterious Hispanic girl went. "Who was that?" Novak asked curiously. Troy gave her a stern look but McKessie happily answered.

"That was my secretary. She was delivering some files before she caught a flight back to Albuquerque." McKessie held up the files and smiled. "Shall we head to the courtroom. Ladies first." McKessie let Novak passed by before the two men followed. "You're looking very confident this morning."

"Of course I am. Today your client is going to get exactly what he deserves." Casey said and Bolton clenched his fists. A sea of reporters were waiting outside the courtroom but none of them answered any questions.

* * *

"All rise!" Everyone stood as Judge Elizabeth Donnelly entered the court.

"You may be seated. The jury may enter." Donnelly said. The twelve jurors entered and sat in their assigned seats. The bailiff passed a piece of paper to Donnelly from the head juror and she read it. "Made the defendant rise." Bolton buttoned his jacket as he stood up. "Have the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." The head juror answered.

"On the five counts of rape, how does the jury find the defendant?" Donnelly asked.

"We the jury find the defendant...guilty." The crowd gasped and Bolton lowered his head.

"On the four counts of murder in the first degree?"

"We the jury find the defendant...guilty." The crowd gasped again and Bolton kept his head down.

"On the count of conspiracy to commit murder?"

"We the jury find the defendant...guilty." The room was buzzing with shock.

Bolton finally lifted his head and a tear strolled down his cheek. Bolton hugged his best friend, Chad Danforth, who had just gotten drafted to the Detroit Pistons. Bolton whispered something in his ear.

"The defendant will be held until sentencing in three weeks. Court is ajourned." Donnelly banged the gavel down.

The guards handcuffed Bolton and Bolton nodded at Chad Danforth before they took him away.

Benson and Stabler noticed this and were curious but then began to leave the courtroom. Benson noticed a Hispanic girl in the back row...crying.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

Benson and Stabler entered the squad room a few days later. Cragen and the Chief of Police talked in his office. Cragen soon walked him out and Olivia asked, "What did the chief want?"

"Just to congraduate us. Now let's get back to work everybody!" Cragen went back into his office.

Elliot opened his desk drawer to get a file when he noticed the mysterious package that had been delivered. He had forgotten all about it so he decided to open it. When he opened it a couple pictures spilled out onto his desk. He picked one up and froze. "Liv."

Olivia looked up from paperwork and walked over to his desk. She glanced at the picture and froze also. "Elliot, please don't tell me we have another victim."

The photo was of Troy Bolton and mysterious Hispanic girl. **(pic in profile)**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Movers emptied Troy Bolton's penthouse apartment. Apparently, all his possessions were to be sold and the profits donated to charity. And who knows what it going to happen with Bolton's $60 million in the bank.

John Hunter watched the movers take everything and made a look of absolute hate when he saw Benson and Stabler enter what left of Troy's apartment. "Haven't you done enough!" Hunter exclaimed.

"We have some more questions to ask you." Stabler said and Hunter rolled his eyes as he turned his back on them. Stabler took out the picture of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. "Who's the girl?"

"Never seen her before." Hunter said as he grabbed his bag and jacket.

"You didn't even look." Benson said.

"Well, I don't want to look. I am not going to help you two again frame Troy for another crime he did _not_ commit. Now good-bye detectives." Hunter walked out the apartment.

* * *

Benson and Stabler knocked on Marisa Martinez-Garcia's door. Marisa married her boyfriend, Hector, a month before her rape. Hector opened the door and recognized the two and willingly let them in. "Is Marisa here? We have to ask her some questions." Stabler asked.

"She will be home from work in a few minutes. I thought the case was over. You got that _monstruo _(monster), didn't you." Hector had a thick Costa Rican accent. Before they could answer him, Marisa came into the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two of them.

"Please...I don't want to hear anything more about..." Marisa could not bear to say his name. "Please just leave us alone."

"I'm sorry, Marisa but we can't. There may be another victim. So you have to help us. I know it's hard but please...help us just one more time...to bring her justice." Benson said and Marisa nodded. "Now, do you know who this girl is?" Olivia held up the photo.

Marisa looked at the photo and turned pale. "No...No...No." Marisa muttered and tears streamed down her face. Hector put his hands on her shoulders and he too turned pale when he looked at the photograph

"Marisa, who is it?" Stabler asked calmly.

"Gabriella...Gabriella Montez. Her best friend." Hector answered as he held a crying Marisa in his arms.

"We don't know if she is a victim or not but we have to ask. Did Gabriella have any kind of relationship with Troy Bolton?" Olivia asked.

"A couple years ago...I don't know the whole story. Gabriella was the friend of mine that Troy started seeing after he grew tired of me...All I know is that their parents made them break it of as part of their deal." Marisa said and she sat down.

"What deal?"

"I heard that Troy was arrested over something about Gabriella. Their parents settled it out of court under the terms that they stay away from each other. That's all I know." Marisa explained.

* * *

At the Sing Sing prison, Benson and Stabler waited for Troy Bolton in an interrogation room. Then they saw him coming down the hall, wearing an orange jumpsuit and in handcuffs. He sat down a the table and the guards took off the cuffs and went outside.

"I doubt you two are here to break me out. So let's skip the bull and get right down to the point. What do you want?" Bolton said so coldly.

"Wow! That's a bit dark for you Bolton. I thought you were supposed to be a smooth talker." Benson commented.

"If you're only here to taunt me...then I guess I'll be on my way." Bolton stood up by Stabler blocked the door.

"Sit...down."Stabler commanded and Bolton obeyed. Stabler placed the photo on the table and Bolton paled as he looked at it. Bolton rubbed the photograph and slowly put it down.

"Gabriella Montez...do you know her?" Benson asked as she sat down.

"At one point in my life, I did. The only girl I ever fell for but...right place, wrong time." Bolton placed the photo on the table. "So you're here to torment me? Is that it?"

"She's missing." Stabler stated and Troy's face was expressionless.

"Missing, as in no one knows where she is? Now that is a surprise." Troy said smiling.

"Why is that?" Benson asked.

"Her father, Gabriel Montez, as been keeping constant tabs on her since her brother's murder some years back." Troy answered. "If anyone knows where she is, he does."

"Well that's funny because it was Mr. Montez who reported his daughter was missing. So you have to come up with something better than that if you want to take the death penalty off the table." Stabler said and Bolton's face was still expressionless.

"She's probably why you raped and murdered Hispanic women. They reminded you of the girl you could never have or forget. And you hated that. A smooth talking playboy could not get this one girl. It must have been frustrating." Benson said and Bolton slammed his fists on the table.

"It wasn't like that. And again...I'm innocent." Bolton replied with anger in his eyes.

"Far from innocent. Now you have chance to live...as long as you tell us what you did to her." Benson said and Bolton kept his mouth shut. "Where is she, Bolton?! Did you kill her too?!" Benson then exploded.

Bolton stood up and flipped the table. Olivia fell out of her seat and the guards rushed in. With difficulty, they slapped handcuffs on his wrists and began to pulled him out of the room. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I KILL MYSELF BEFORE I HURT HER!" Bolton screamed as they pulled him out of the room.

"You okay, Liv?" Elliot said and she nodded as he helped her up. They watched the guards take Bolton away.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"So...what did you learn from Bolton?" Cragen asked as Benson entered the squad room.

"That Gabriella Montez is a really emotional subject for him. I accused him of killing her and he just exploded." Benson answered. "Elliot is at NYU trying to get more information on her as we speak."

* * *

NEW YORK UNIVERSITY

Detective Stabler waited in the Dean's office patiently. So far all he learned was that Gabriella Montez was a brainiac. Dean Charles Ellison finally entered his office. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Detective. It has been an exhausting day."

"Thank you for seeing me." Elliot said. The two shook hands and then sat down. "Now, Gabriella Montez?"

"Ah, Gabriella Montez. A remarkable young woman. She came here for graduate school after she graduated from Stanford." Ellison said.

"Stanford is a really good school. Why didn't she go there for grad school?" Stabler wondered.

"I wondered the exact same thing so I asked her. And she said personal reasons. I assumed because of her friends' tragic deaths. So I didn't ask anymore questions." Ellison answered.

"What else can you tell me about her?" Stabler asked.

"Well, straight A student, Chemistry and Mathematics major, kept to herself except when one of her friends were visiting, and loved helping people. You should talk to her roommate, Anette Richards. I think she will know more." Ellison said.

"Thank you very much for your time." The two shook hands and Stabler left.

NYU CAMPUS

Anette Richards was on her way to her Women's Studies class and Detective Stabler walked along side her. "Well Gabriella was always in the Library studying or tutoring or just out. She was always leaving Friday afternoons and coming back Sunday night." She said to Stabler.

"Where was she going?" Stabler asked, walking with his hand crossed behind his back.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. My class ended early once and I caught her talking to someone on a disposable phone in our dorm room. That's when she told me that she had a boyfriend she didn't want her father to know about. Then like I said: she leave on Friday, be back on Sunday." Anette explained. She nearly dropped her books and Stabler caught them for her. "Thank you."

Stabler nodded. "Do you know where she is?" Stabler asked as they continued working.

"Well, she said she was taking the summer off and that she was going home to Albuquerque. She said she might be back in the fall but she wasn't sure. Haven't seen her since. It was really weird though because she never takes the summer off. That's how she graduated Standford at 20. I think it had something to do with her and her boyfriend breaking up." Anette said outside the building her class was in.

"Why do you think that?" Stabler asked.

"It was about six or seven months ago. She came back on a Saturday instead and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong but she said she didn't want to talk about it. Then she left to go to one of the Foundation's fundraisers. Look, I have to get class." Anette pointed to the door and Stabler nodded. Stabler walked away as she went in.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Benson asked as soon as Stabler sat at his desk.

"Apparently Gabriella had a secret boyfriend she didn't want Daddy to find out about. And that she probably moved back to Albuquerque but no one is really sure." Stabler answered.

Benson rolled her eyes because they were back to square one. She sat down at her desk and went through Bolton's file for like the 100th time even though she probably knew she was not going to find anything...again.

Casey Novak then walked in the squad room with a look of flawless victory on her face. She had just convicted a man molesting his stepdaughter. "Why so down guys?" She asked as she sat on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"There _may _or may _not_ be another victim from the Troy Bolton case but we are no where close to finding this girl." Stabler started to explain. He took out the photo of Bolton and Gabriella Montez and let it fall onto his desk. "For all we know, she could be in the Hudson or vacationing in Costa Rica..."

Casey's eyes were glued on the picture and she didn't seem to hear anything he said after he took out the photograph. She picked up the photo and looked at it more closely. Her breathing increased and her mouth hung slighlty open until finally she spoke. "I've seen this girl before." She said in a whisper so soft but loud enough for Benson to hear.

"I'm not surprised. This girl is going to fundraisers all the time and her pictures have been in the tabloids, the papers, magazines." Benson said.

"No, not in the paper. She bumped into me..." Benson and Stabler looked at her curious. "...the day of the verdict. She was coming out of the room Bolton and McKessie were in. He said she was his assistant but I thought was weird." Casey explained.

"Why? Was something off? Was she frightened or upset?" Benson asked, moving closer to Novak.

"No...I thought it was heartless for an employer to have his pregnant assistant come all the way from Albuquerque just to deliver paperwork and go straight back." Casey put the photo back in the file.

"What did you say?" Stabler asked.

"That McKessie is heartless." Novak repeated.

"No. After that, about the assistant?" Benson asked.

"She was pregnant. At least seven months. Why? Is that important?" Novak asked.

Elliot and Olivia looked at her. "So that's what they fought about and that's what Bolton's hiding." Stabler said.

Benson crossed her arms and nodded. "Gabriella's pregnant and something tells me that Bolton didn't want anything to do with the baby...so he made Gabriella disappear."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Benson and Stabler waited for Troy Bolton at Sing Sing again. The two wanted to take another crack at Bolton and maybe this time he would break. Bolton again entered the interrogation room, wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed.

"Where is she, Bolton?" Benson asked again before Bolton even had a chance to sit down.

"Where's who?" Bolton said expressionless.

"You know who. Gabriella Montez...your _pregnant _girlfriend or ex. Whatever her status currently is with you." Stabler said and Bolton looked at him with surprise and worry. "Yeah, we know. So what happened? She told you she was pregnant so you dumped her and she threatened to sue you for child support. Is that it? But you weren't going to let her get away with it, were you? So you made her disappear." Stabler said right in Bolton face, coldly.

Bolton's fists clenched and his face flushed red out of anger. He then began to rub a crucifix around his neck and he closed his eyes as if he were praying. Bolton got up and walked to the locked door. "Guard. I'm done here. Good-bye, detectives." He said so coldly.

The guards came in and took Bolton back to his cell. Benson and Staler left the prison. It was obvious that Bolton was not going to talk so that just left the old-fashioned way: look and hope to find a lead.

* * *

_"Just in: Gabriella Montez, the only daughter of Gabriel Montez Jr. of the Gabriel Montez Foundation for Hispanic Immigrants, was just reported missing today. She was supposed to be home in Albuquerque taking some time off from NYU. But according to sources, Ms. Montez never returned home or was never seen leaving New York. The NYPD's prime suspect is none other than convicted serial rapist Troy Bolton, who reportedly did know Ms. Montez._

_"The Gabriel Montez Foundation was started by Ava Montez, an immigrant from Columbia, who's husband Gabriel, also an immigrant from Columbia, was brutally murdered by white supremecist co-workers after receiving a coveted position at a well-known construction company. Mrs. Montez, who was pregnant with her son at the time, was rewarded with $1,000,000 which she use to start the Foundation. Gabriel Montez Jr. continues to run the Foundation today._

_"Gabriel Montez Jr. married Yelena Cortez-Montez in Mexico. Mr. and Mrs. Montez had two children, twins Gabriel III and Gabriella. Gabriel Montez III was unfortunately murdered at the age of 16 and the case still remains unsolved._

_"The Montezes asks if anyone has information regarding Gabriella's whereabouts, please call the number on the screen."_

The squad room watched the news report and then the phones began ringing non-stop. "Here we go. Think we'll find a solid lead?" Stabler asked as he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone.

Benson just shrugged as she too picked up the phone. "Special Victims Unit, this Detective Benson."

Hours passed and not one solid lead until...

"Special Victims Unit, this is Detective Stabler."

"Detective Stabler...I have some information on Gabriella Montez. And please don't hang up. I'm telling the God's-to-honest truth." Said a nervous male voice.

"I'm listening, Mr..." Elliot pressed the phone closer to his ear and listened intently.

"The day before Bolton got arrested...I saw her...with him...at a private hospital not to far from where he lives. It's called the Manhattan Hope Hospital. They came in at around...between 8:30 and 9:00. She was unconsious. she was there all night. Okay."

"Listen, can I please get your name. I may need to talk to you again." Stabler said as calmly as possibly so he wouldn't scare the guy off.

"I could lose my job just telling you everything I just told you." The man said.

"So you work at the hospital?" Stabler as he wrote down on a small note pad.

"I got to go." The man said nervously.

"No, wait!" But it was already too late. The man had already hung up the phone. He put the phone back on the hook and noticed that Olivia was eyeing him. "I think I just got a potential lead." The two grabbed their jackets and raced out of the squad room.

* * *

They arrived at Manhattan Hope Hospital to see some people of higher class and wealth all around. Politicians' wives, heiresses and heirs, business men and their families, and many more.

They walked up to the reception desk and flashed their badges. "Can I help you, officiers?" The nurse at the counter asked sweetly.

"Yes, we received a tip from a reliable source that Gabriella Montez was here a few weeks ago. She may have needed emergency medical attention." Benson explained to the nurse.

"Let me call her doctor." The nurse then picked up the phone and paged a Doctor Tyler, one of the OB/GYNs. Benson noticed a security camera and pointed at it. Stabler nodded.

A few minutes later, Doctor Emma Tyler greeted the detectives and invited them into her office.

"For the record, is Gabriella Montez a patient of your's or not?" Stabler said, just getting to the point.

"Yes, she is and that is all I can say." She said with a stern face but also calm.

"We just want to know if she was here a couple of weeks ago. She came in here unconscious and with someone. That much we know. How long were they here is what we want to know." Benson said with a small smile and polite voice.

"Gabriella collasped, and that is all I will say about her present condition..."

"Just save it, Doctor. We know she's pregnant so please don't try to avoid the subject." Stabler interrupted in

"She experienced dizziness and then she collasped and she was rushed here for medical attention. For her's and the baby's safety, we made her stay overnight for monitoring." Dr. Tyler explained.

"That explains why she wasn't at the apartment when we arrested Bolton." Benson whispered to Stabler. "Was a man with her?"

"Yes, the baby's father, Alex. He never missed an appointment after he found out she was pregnant. He stayed all night, holding her hand." Tyler smiled as she descibed what a saint the baby's father was.

"Are you sure he stayed all night? He didn't leave for maybe an hour or so?" Stabler asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"He never left her side...at least not until he got a call from someone named Jake, Jim, John, or something. He didn't want to leave but she made him go. She told him she would be fine and that she would see him later that night. And then he left but he didn't come back that night, which was odd." Tyler recited what she remembered of that night.

Benson and Stabler exchanged looks. "But I was worried about Gabriella later that night." Tyler added.

"Why?" Benson asked concerned.

"I came in to discharge her. Another man was in there and he was comforting her because she crying. He saw me walk in and turned off the t.v. He helped her into the wheelchair, packed up her things, and they left together." Tyler went on.

"Can you descibe the man? And did she say a name?" Stabler asked.

"About 6'4, muscular, light brown hair, brown eyes. I think she said his name was...John. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it was John." Tyler answered. Benson and Stabler again exchanged looks. The two stood up and shook Dr. Tyler's hand.

"Thank you for your time." Benson then stopped at the doorway. "Do you know what was on the t.v. that night?" Benson asked real quick.

"Just the news announcing Troy Bolton's arrest. Alex and this John both bore a very strange resemblance to Troy Bolton. Alex always thought that was funny. Well, I hope that I have been a big help to you, Detectives.

And do you mind us looking at your security footage?" Benson quickly added.

"If it helps find Gabriella, then not at all."

The two exited the office and walked down the hallways. "Alexander is Bolton's middle name." Benson stated.

"And Hunter knows more than he letting on. It sounds like Bolton was here all night. What I want to know is this: If she's Bolton's alibi…why didn't he mention her?" Benson agreed with her partner and they exited the hospital.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Stabler exclaimed into the phone and then listened to the officer's reply. "Well you can't find him by tonight, then put an APB out on him." Stabler ordered and slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she took off her jacket and laid it on her chair.

"John Hunter has disappeared. No doubt Bolton is trying to cover his tracks. But why? He's been caught." Stabler said. He covered his face with his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Just because he's been caught doesn't he still doesn't have secrets." Olivia commented and then taking a sip of her coffee. The phone rang and Olivia placed her coffee on her desk in order to answer it. "Detective Benson." She said so confidantly. "Are you sure?...Yes, thank you." She wrote on a notepad as she listened and then hung up the phone. "Troy Bolton's safety deposit box was transferred to a bank in Albuquerque, New Mexico this morning."

Stabler now sat straight in his chair. "He has a safety deposit box? Why didn't that come up in the police report?"

"Because he has it registered under the alias of Alexander Bolton. But we just caught it because we matched his signature from the transfer form. Casey is talking with the D.A. in Albuquerque now." Olivia said. And all they could do was wait.

* * *

Two hours later

Casey Novak strolled in the squad room with a look of victory on her face. Elliot and Olivia dropped Bolton's phone records and stood up. "Well?" Benson asked impatiently.

"It wasn't easy but we finally came to an agreement. The police in Albuquerque will not examine the box's contents until you arrive. Hopefully, they keep their word and me and their D.A. won't have another hour and a half argument over territory. And taking all the credit for this investigation; all that jazz." Novak said with a small smile, hoping they would remain calm.

"W-w-w-w-wait a minute." Stabler held up his hand, hoping that he had misheard her. "Did you say when 'you arrive?' In Albuquerque?"

"Yes. They refused to shipped the box to New York so we're sending New York to the box." Casey sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. Benson and Stabler continued to make unsure and shocked faces. "Guys, stop thinking of the negatives. The contents of that box may help us find Gabriella Montez before it is too late for both her and the baby."

"Captain isn't going to like this." Benson commented under her breath.

"I already talked to Cragen. He is sending you two. He got a call from the governor, who happens to be Gabriel Montez's golfing partner. He promised the governor he would send his two best detectives...and thats _you_ two....to find and return his goddaughter home safety. Have a nice trip." Casey said with a grin and left the squad room.

* * *

Two Days Later

Benson and Stabler walked out of the airport and were met by the Cheif of Police Zac Harris. "Cheif Harris?" Stabler said.

"That's me. Welcome to Albuquerque, Detectives." He opened the trunk to his SUV and they threw their bags in there. "So, where to first? The hotel or the bank?"The bank sounds like a good place to start." Stabler answered. Harris nodded and all three of them got into his car.

* * *

Bank of New Mexico

Zac Harris exited the bank manager's office with a few files in his hands. "Ok, an hour after the box arrived, Donald McKessie came and requested to see the box."

"And they just let him!? He could have stolen evidence!" Benson exclaimed.

"The security guard sad that McKessie had a signed document from Bolton allowing him to put items in and to remove items from the box." Harris explained resulting in her rolling her eyes and turning away from them in frustration.

"Another thing on our _to do_ list. So, let's see what he did leave in the box." Stabler said and they followed a security guard.

The safety deposit box was brought into a secure room inside the bank. The guard opened it and everyone leaned over to see what was inside.

The box held labeled tapes, a few labeled DVDs, and a photo album. "Elliot..." Olivia said as they read the labels. There were only dates as the labels. _Could these be the missing footage from Bolton's apartment?_

No one spoke and no one made a sound. It was like they were afraid to even breathe on the sacred tapes because of what they could be possibly be. And then finally Benson grabbed one. "Can we have a television brought in here? If you don't mind?" Stabler asked the guard.

The guard returned a few minutes later with a tv equipped with a VCR/DVD. The guard left and Stabler slid a DVD into the DVD player.

The footage came up on the screen and it showed Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton kissing passionately in his kitchen. She was wearing only one of Bolton's white buttoned-down shirts and he was wearing only black sweat pants.

"This is dated the morning after Isabel Gonzalez's rape and murder." Benson commented with surprise and immediately paused it. "I thought Hunter said they destroyed the tapes?!"

"I guess that is another thing he lied about." Stabler replied and then examined the other tapes and DVDs. He tilted his head as he picked up an labeled simply as _Spain_. "I doubt this is a surveillence video. Let's pack everything up and examine the rest of the footage. Is that okay with you, Harris?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Harris said with his arms crossed. They packed up the rest of the tapes and DVDs, and they left the bank.

* * *

Police Headquarters

Harris and Stabler stared at the television blankly as they finished the second-to-last video showing Gabriella Montez as Troy Bolton's alibi yet again. Benson went to page after page of the photo album. Dozens of pictures of Troy and Gabriella together and seperate. With friends, with family, at college. Both of them truly looked happy with one another.

_But that still doesn't hide the fact that he made her disappear to God knows where._

For the murder of Victoria Alvardez: Bolton did not return to the penthouse for two weeks and when he did return, he returned with Gabriella. She spent the night and left the next morning for the airport. The murder of Carmen Martinez: he was out all night with Gabriella and did not return until two in the morning. The murder of Isabel Gonzalez: Bolton was home all night _with _Gabriella. The footage from the murder of Elena Valdes was missing.

All the other footage was of Gabriella spending the weekend with Bolton before any of the rapes occurred. And it shows that Gabriella Montez moved into Bolton's penthouse during her pregnancy and obvious never planned to go home to Albuquerque.

They now watched the footage from the night of Marisa Garcia's rape. The two sat down on the couch watching _The Mask of Zorro_. Gabriella, with difficulty, stood up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and then stumbled over to the counter. She shook her head trying to fight off the dizziness and then she called for Troy. She collasped onto the kitchen floor and then Bolton turned around. He shot right up and jumped over the couch to get to her. He kneeled besides her rubbing her face. He then made a call on his cell phone and then carried Gabriella out of the penthouse.

Benson took out the current DVD and put with the other tapes and DVDs. All that was left was the unlabeled DVD. "I'm beat, guys. And I need sleep if we are going to figure out how to make sense of all this." Harris placed the DVDs into his desk drawer and locked it. They all left.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

They waited in the living room for Gabriel Montez Jr. and his wife, Yelena. The couple entered, holding hands. Mrs. Montez immediately sat down on the loveseat, clutching a picture of Gabriella and her twin brother, Gabriel when they were kids.

Mr. Montez shook hands with the officers and sat down next to his wife. He rubbed her back gently, hoping to give her a little comfort. "We know that is a difficult time for you, Mr. and Mrs. Montez, but we like to ask you a few questions." Benson said sympathetically.

Mrs. Montez nodded. "As long as it helps us find our daughter." Mr. Montez said.

"Did your daughter ever have any kind of relationship with Troy Bolton?" Stabler asked, standing with his hands behind his back. Mr. Montez stood up in anger and Mrs. Montez held onto the picture tighter.

"That...that...that pervert nearly tainted my sweet Gabriella! I told him to stay away from her or I would have him arrested and ruined his career!" Montez was furious. He paced back and forth trying not to explode and do something stupid. "Gabriella and Gabriel were so intelligent for their age. They both skipped two grades and were both juniors in high school at the age of 15. Then our son was taken from us." Montez mumbled trying to concentrate on something else and then bowed his head.

"We heard about your son's murder a few years ago. I'm sorry." Benson said and Mrs. Montez nodded.

"Detectives, Zac...I have already lost one child. I do not want to lose the only one I have left." Mrs. Montez sadly replied. She lowered her head as she closely examined the photo. Tears rolled down both her cheeks.

"We understand. That is why we must ask questions about their past relationship." Stabler said, resisting not to reveal their present one.

"She was secretly dating him. She always got a job at the country club he worked at so her bodyguards wouldn't catch them. I-I...We didn't even she was seeing someone but why him..._cualquiera pero esa excusa arrepentida para un hombre_. When they first met he was a senior at University of Albuquerque and she was a 16-year-old Senior at East High School. One morning I caught her sneaking him out of her bedroom window. She just gotten accepted Stanford. I had him his arrested for...well, you know." Montez explained and he sat back down next to his wife.

"Bolton has no record of being charged with any crime. Care to explain?" Benson said while taking notes.

"We settled this out of court with the Boltons. I would not charge their son as long as he stayed away from my daughter. And he did and Gabriella has moved on with her life." Montez explained. Talking with his hands and rubbing them together to remain calm, possibly.

"When is the last time you spoke with Gabriella?" Stabler asked while examining the photos on top of the fireplace. He looked at a photo of Gabriella and her twin brother. He then looked at a photo of Gabriella graduating from high school. She wore bright red robes and was laughing while striking poses with an African American girl and boy with an afro, who also wore bright red robes.

The Montezes were silent for a moment. "We haven't spoken to Gabriella in over a year. While she was an undergrad at Stanford, she would come home for the holidays but she was never the same. When she graduated, she stopped calling, even writing. We kept checking up on her though but when no one had seen her, we reported her missing. Hoping she would pop up but now...I fear the worst." Mrs. Montez explained and began to sob in her husband's arms.

"We'll find your daughter. Thank you very much for your time." Benson said and stood up her leave. Mr. Montez nodded at them, still hugging his wife, as the butler showed them the way out.

Billie McKessie led Benson, Stabler, and Harris into the living room. "Have a seat. I'll get my dad." An engagement ring was visible on her left ring finger. She left the room and they could hear her running up the stairs. A few minutes, Donald McKessie came down with his daughter. "Alright I have to go meet the wedding planner with Rob. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." McKessie kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek and watched her walk out the door. McKessie slowly walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets. "Hello again, Detectives. What do I owe the pleasure?" McKessie asked sarcastic.

Stabler held up the photo of Bolton with Gabriella Montez. "Where is she?" Stabler whispered coldly.

McKessie took the photo and examined it. "Gabriella Montez? Is this a joke? You actually think Troy has something to do with her disappearance?"

"Yes, we do. And you helped cover up their current relationship." Benson stated coldly, getting in McKessie's face.

"I haven't seen Gabriella Montez in nearly four years. Not since..." McKessie replied then he stopped talking mid-sentence. "Well the rest is attorney-client privileged."

"We already talked to Mr. and Mrs. Montez. They had Troy arrested for statutory rape but he never went to court. They settled it out of court. Care to explain." Stabler grinned as he began to walk around the living room.

McKessie sighed in defeat. He put his hands on the back of his head and leaned against the arm rest of the couch. "All his life, all Troy cared about was basketball. At the age of six, his whole future was planned for him: play basketball in high school and college, and then on to the NBA. But like all young athletes, he had a weakness."

"Girls or drugs?" Benson asked straight forward.

"Girls. Before he even got accepted into college he had two pregnancy scares, one STD, one stalker, and a lot of heartbroken one night stands. It was the same in college." McKessie paused for a moment. "But then he changes in his senior year. He wasn't the Troy I kept bailing out of trouble."

"And you didn't suspect anything?" Stabler said. He then stopped at a picture on the fireplace mantle.

"No, I assumed he had finally grown up until...until Gabriel Montez had Troy arrested. We thought he didn't even know Gabriella. Finally, me and the Emanuel Reyes got the Montezes to sit down with the Boltons. Both Troy and Gabriella denied having a sexual relationship so as long as they never saw each other again, then no charges would be made against Troy. Both families agreed on this. I thought that would be the end of it but now you're here showing me that picture."

"I've seen this picture before." Elliot said while pointing to the photo on the mantle. It was same picture that was on the Montezes' mantle of Gabriella's graduation. "What's it doing on your mantle?" Stabler asked suspiciously.

"That's a picture of my youngest daughter, Taylor, graduating from East High School along with her boyfriend." McKessie explained confused. Benson stood up and went to examine the photo herself.

"I've seen him before...at the trial." Benson pointed to the African American boy with the afro. "Who is he?" Harris looked at the picture and then winced. He obviously knew who it was immediately.

"Chad Danforth. He was drafted to the Detroit Pistons last year. He is also..." Harris explained but stopped mid-sentence.

Stabler walked towards Harris. "He is also what?" There was silence and Zac Harris and Donald McKessie kept giving serious glances at each other. "Just spit it out already!" Stabler demanded causing McKessie to jump a little.

"Troy's god brother...and best friend." McKessie whispered and the two detectives looked at each other. "Now, get out of my house...and the next time you come back: have a warrant." McKessie moved aside and pointed towards the door. They silently left the house.

**For those who do not speak Spanish (like me, good thing I have a co-author that does): **_**cualquiera pero esa excusa arrepentida para un hombre **_**means "anyone except that sorry excuse for a man."**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Benson, Stabler, and Harris paid a visit to Bolton's parents: Jack and Lucille Bolton. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton reluctantly allowed the detectives to enter their home, after all they arrested their son for multiple crimes of rape and murder.

Mrs. Bolton had a kind face but Mr. Bolton's face was cold and expressionless as they all sat down in the living room. "Thank you for seeing us Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. This means a lot." Benson said, sitting down on a couch with her legs crossed and ready to take notes.

"Save it! Just get to reason why you're here so you can get out." Mr. Bolton said coldly and fiercely. Benson and Stabler glanced at each other for a moment.

"It's about Gabriella Montez, Jack." Harris said calmly. Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes and shot up from where he was sitting on the loveseat by his wife. "Troy may be their prime suspect in her disappearance but they have evidence that can clear him. Please just answer a few of their questions. This could save your son."

Jack Bolton stared at a picture of Troy and him playing basketball in the backyard. "What do you want to know? And this better help my son because I am not going to help you try to frame Troy for another crime he did not commit." Mr. Bolton turned to face them as he said this. His expressionless face was replaced with a serious, yet gentle expression.

"What can you tell us about their relationship?" Benson asked.

"Troy was a ladies' man, which we disapproved of. But the truth is..." Jack stopped mid-sentence and looked at his wife.

"But the truth is we didn't know he was seeing her. We still thought he seeing his high school girlfriend, Sharpay Evans." Lucille Bolton finished her husband's sentence. "They even dated for most of college until he ended it near the end of their Junior year. Then a few months later, Troy was arrested...for...s-statutory rape." Mrs. Bolton lowered her head in either embarrassment or sadness.

"That...gold digger came so close to destroying my son's future. So...before he was charged with anything, we talked to the Montezes. They said they wouldn't charge Troy as long as he stayed away from their bitch of a daughter. And he has done exactly what they have asked. So they is no way that Troy is involved in her disappearance!" Mr. Bolton was furious. He took a deep breathe and started pacing.

"Did you know that your son was secretly seeing Gabriella Montez again?" Stabler asked. Mr. Bolton stopped in his tracks in front of the loveseat. Mrs. Bolton was very still and expressionless.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Bolton asked confused but Mrs. Bolton remained expressionless.

"That's the evidence they collected. _Your_ son..._with_Gabriella Montez...in _his_ apartment." Mr. Bolton sat down next to his wife, both of them stunned. "We have surveillance footage of them together even before the first rape." Harris explained.

"So what you're saying is...?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"It means...that Gabriella Montez may be your son's alibi." Benson answered and Mrs. Bolton lowered her head again. Benson watched her carefully "Now she is missing so someone either actually framed your son, your son is trying to protecting himself, or he is protecting her. We are trying to find out which is the real reason but it is obvious that she did care for your son."

Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes as she explained this to them. Any other mother might be in a state of shock but Mrs. Bolton remained surprisingly calm.

"Gabriella Montez was last seen at the courthouse, the day of your son's conviction. And I saw her myself, in the courtroom and...she cried when she heard the verdict." Stabler explained. Mr. Bolton balled his hands into fists.

"Stupid! Supid boy! What was he thinking?!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed and stormed out of the room.

"I think you should leave now." Mrs. Bolton said and opened the front door signaling for them to leave. The three of them left.

* * *

Benson decided that it might be a good idea to talk to Sharpay Evans, because girls like her _always _know something. "Thank you for meeting us, Ms. Evans."

Sharpay Evans entered the large living room with an African American man. They both placed their golfing clubs in a corner. "Pleasure detectives. Oh, this is my fiance, Zeke Baylor." Sharpay gave him a quick smile. She flipped her hair and then went to sit down on a pink loveseat.

They nodded at Zeke and he sat down next to Sharpay. He placed his hand on her knee, and she placed her hand on top of his. "We wanted to ask you about your ex-boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Stabler said.

"Wow, Troy Bolton. That is a name I have not heard in awhile...besides on the news." She paused just for a minute. "Troy and I dated throughout high school and most of college...before he dumped me. But I'm glad he did becase it let me finally notice Zeke." Sharpay's thumb stroked his knuckles as they held hands, and they smiled at one another.

"What led to this break-up?" Stabler asked.

"It's obvious really...another girl." Sharpay rolled her eyes and Benson nodded.

"But there were countless of other girls he slept with, _yet _you still stayed with him. Why?" Benson asked remaining as calm as possible.

"Because he was Troy Bolton! Hello!" She paused again to look at Zeke and he nodded at her. "But this girl was different. I could tell. Troy shaved his cute, little mustache; cut his hair; stopped going to parties; started worrying more about his classes; late for practice; began ignoring all the girls who threw themselves at him; and he was doing overtime at the club." Sharpay explained, counting off her observations on her fingers.

"Did you know that other girl was Gabriella Montez?" Stabler asked.

Sharpay's expression transformed into confusion. "You're joking, right? That missing Latina?! No one knew who she was...not even when the police dragged Troy off of campus that one day. We knew it had to be over a girl but not...Gabriella Montez. He left me for her?" Sharpay stared off into space attempting to put all the pieces together.

"How about you, Zeke was it?" Stabler asked acting as of he had forgotten his name.

"Troy and I have known each other since Junior High. Played basketball together. Girls have always been his kryptonite...as least until Senior year of college. He grew secretive and we barely saw him. We didn't even know where he was...and _everyone_ knew where Troy Bolton was. We were kept in the dark. I'm afraid that's all we know." Zeke said looking helpless. He and Sharpay continued to hold hands.

"Thank you both very much for your time. Oh and Zeke?" Harris asked. "My wife says can you make her another thing of apple strudels." Harris whispered. Zeke smiled and nodded while Benson and Staber gave strange looks to Harris.

"I'm a baker. I own a bakery here and in New York." Zeke answered with a grin. Benson and Stabler nodded, and a butler led them out of the house.

* * *

**Michael Jackson is dead! Never thought he would die that way! Well back to downloading a few of his songs! Hope your enjoying the story because it is about to heat up.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Benson and Stabler entered the office of Chief Zac Harris exhausted. They weren't used to the Albuquerque heat. "Good, you're back. You won't believe what I found on this tape." Benson leaned against his desk while Stabler took a seat. Harris rewound the tape.

A beach coastline appeared on the screen. The camera then turned to show Gabriella Montez. She was obviously holding the camera.

_"Hello! Or should I say Hola! Welcome to the beautiful Spain coastline." Gabriella rotated the camera to show the coastline. Then she handed the camera to someone so she could run through water. "It's freezing!" She screamed and Bolton came out of nowhere and hugged her while her back was turned._

_"I don't know what's more beautiful. You or that sunset?" Bolton said to her as the person holding the video camera zoomed in. Gabriella turned around to face Bolton._

_"Look who is trying to be all charming."_

_"I am charming and you know it." Bolton leaned in and the two kissed passionately._

_"Uh...excuse me. Shouldn't there be some rule about public displays of affection?" Said an unfamiliar voice. The two put their hands up at the camera and continued to kiss._

The camera then glitched and went to a different scene.

_Bolton was wearing a white suit but no tie and flip flops. "Dude! Are you actually wearing that!?" Another unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Bolton covered the camera with his hand and walked out of the room. _

They were in a small chapel. It was obviously they were still in Spain because the coastline was still visible.

_Bolton stood next to the priest and then Chad Danforth stood next to Troy while whoever was holding the camera sat in the pews._

_A piano then began to play the wedding march and a few people in the pews stood up. Gabriella began to walk down the aisle being escorted by Taylor McKessie. Bolton smiled when he saw Gabriella and Danforth patted him on the back._

_Bolton held out his hand and Gabriella took it. Taylor went to the other side of the priest and stood there. _

The whole ceremony was in Spanish and Benson could only make out a few phrases here and there.

_Bolton placed a ring on Gabriella's ring finger and she placed one on his. He then leaned in and kissed her and the piano began to play yet again. The few people in the pews began to crowd around the couple congratulating them._

"Unbelievable. Not only was she pregnant by Bolton...she's married to him." Benson said as she continued to stare at the screen.

"This case is getting more complicated with all the information we're finding." Stabler commented. He rubbed his eyes.

"Pause it!" Benson exclaimed and Harris pressed the pause button. "Right here." Benson pointed to a couple holding hands. "Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor. They knew about Bolton and Gabriella...They lied to us."

* * *

Sharpay Evans was at East High School, where she occasionally helped run the Drama Department. Benson, Stabler, and Harris walked through the hallway heading for the Auditorium.

Sharpay sat with Mrs. Darbus while watching students audition. They whispered their opinions of one of the girls to each other when they walked up to the two women.

"Hello again, Ms. Evans. We need to have another chat." Benson said and the smile on Sharpay's face disappeared.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said and grabbed her purse and left with the detectives.

* * *

They put Zeke and Sharpay in the same interrogation room. The two whispered about what they should do. Benson and Stabler then entered the room.

"You two lied to us." Benson stated plainly.

"We told you everything you know. Now, can we please go?" Sharpay said. Benson placed stills from the footage of them at Bolton and Gabriella's wedding on the table.

"Like she said. You lied to us so please don't do it again." Stabler said and sat down at the table. "Now they tell us all you know before we arrest you for obstruction of justice and assessory to murder."

"What!? You can't do that!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Watch us." Benson replied. The couple looked at each other and Zeke then sighed.

"Should we be calling in our lawyer?" Sharpay asked.

"Only if you have something to hide." Benson answered. The two looked at each other and Sharpay nodded at Zeke.

"Troy called us up one day and told us that Gabriella and him were getting married and invited us to the wedding in Spain. We went and stayed for a couple days and then left. They swore us to secrecy because they said they wanted to tell their parents themselves instead of them reading about it in some tabloid." Zeke reluctanly explained.

"And you, Ms. Evans?" Stabler said and gave a cold glance at her.

"The last time I spoke to Gabriella was a few months ago on webcam. She was having a pregnancy scare after a test came back positive so we told her to go check it out with her doctor. I recommended a private clinic and that is the last time I talked to her, okay. Can we go now?" Sharpay explained what she knew.

Benson's cell began to ring so she left the room. "How are we supposed to believe you now since you have already lied to us once?"

"Look we have told you everything we know. If anyone knows where Gabriella is it's..." Zeke exclaimed but then paused mid-sentence.

"It's who?" Stabler asked but the two remained silent obviously protecting someone. "Let me guess...Donald or Taylor McKessie?"

The couple's silence answered his question withoout their knowledge. "Elliot." Benson came back in the room and motioned him to come out.

"Liv, it's obvious that one or maybe both of the McKessies know where Gabriella is. Is that warrant in yet?" Stabler asked.

"We have bigger problems, El. That was Finn. Bolton's bus never arrived to the courthouse. They found it a couple miles out of town and Bolton is no where to be found." Benson said.

Stabler pounded his fist against the wall and Benson ran off to find Zac Harris.


	18. Chapter 17

******AddyD90 heres an update just for you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Detectives Finn Tutuola and John Munch arrived at the bus crash site. The bus was overturned off the side of the road. The Sheriff's Department was all over covering the scene. The wounded guards were loaded into ambulances a few minutes ago and were sent to the nearest hospital.

There were handcuffs and leg irons scattered all around the outside of the bus. There were at least six prisoners on board, including Bolton.

As they were walking around, Finn noticed something reflecting off sunlight on the side of the road. He walked over to it and squatted down to see what it was. It was a crucifix, very similar to the one Olivia described that Bolton wore constantly. The crucifix was bagged and placed with the other evidence.

The two then headed back to the Sedan and left the crash site.

* * *

Finn and Munch arrived at the hospital where the prison guards were. Tim Sutton was in critical condition due to a stab wound. The other had a mild concussion and cracked ribs. Darnell Prince sat on the hospital bed as the nurse finished tending to his wounds.

"Darnell Prince?" Finn asked as they stood at the door.

"Who wants to know?" Prince asked. He was African American with a fade haircut. He was about 6 '2' and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Finn Tutuola. Special Victims Unit. We're looking for Troy Bolton." Finn said plain and simple.

"And what about the others? Huh?" Prince asked fiercely. "What about those bastards that stabbed my partner?!" Prince exclaimed and stood up in anger. The quick motion made his chest throb and he placed his right hand over his cracked ribs. He took deep breaths and began breathing normally again. Prince sat back down onto the hospital bed.

Munch took a step toward Darnell. "I assure you that the Sheriff's Department is doing everything they can to find the other prisoners. But Troy Bolton is dangerous sexual predator and we need to find him before he kills again." Munch said sympathetically.

Darnell tilted his head back and sighed. "I was driving...We were half an hour away when some the scum started to fight. Tim opened up the gate to break it up and they jumped him. They tried to jump me but I fought back. The next thing I know the bus is going off the road and it tipped over." Prince paused to run his face with both of his hands. "I wake up and I am being dragged out of the bus."

"Did you see Bolton?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. He was carrying his cellmate away. They were heading Northeast. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out." Prince rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Bolton's cellmate, Marcus "Piston" Hall , was found unconscious at a free clinic with a nasty head wound. He was moved to the nearest hospital. Hall was African American, in for stealing and stripping cars...to help pay for his daughter's chemotherapy treatments.

Hall awoke with blurry vision and a killer headache. He tried to rub his head with his right hand but could not. His right hand was handcuffed to the rail of the hospital bed. "Just great." Hall murmured and dropped his right hand in defeat.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Finn said as he and Munch entered the room. Hall glanced at them for a second before he turned to look out the window again. "Where's Troy Bolton?"

"You guys just get right to the point, don't ya. Plus...there are other prisoners missing besides Troy. Why aren't looking for them? Looking to gain the spotlight for bringing in a big fish?" Hall avoided answering the question. He taunted them like he would any other cop.

"Those other prisoners aren't serial rapists slash murderers. Now that he's out, there is a good chance that he will kill again. Now, tell us where he is!" Finn was not going to waste time with Bolton out there. He needed to be found and locked up fast.

"Why are you pigs even here?! Get out!" Hall just wanted them gone. He wasn't going to give Troy up.

"Your wife and daughter are in the waiting room." Finn said and Hal's face relaxed a little. "And we may let them come in to see you if you tell us where Bolton is." Finn said using his only bargaining chips.

Hall looked out the window, obviously conflicted. A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away with his left hand. "Bolton was my cell mate, ok. Great guy and I believed him when he said he was innocent. I was going back for my trial and he was going back for sentencing so we were on the same bus. I'm minding my own business and next thing I know the bus is tipping over." Hall paused for a second to rub the bandage on his head.

"Where did Bolton go?" Munch demanded but not too harshly.

"I woke up at that clinic and Bolton said he had to go find someone. First, the bastard who set him up and then his girl. That's all I know! Can I see my family now?" Hall asked, looking like he might start crying.

Munch opened the door and a little girl came running. She was eight years old. She had a bald head but wore a bandanna. "Daddy!"

"Maya!" The little girl jumped onto the bed and hugged her father. "How's Daddy's little princess?" He caress her checks and kissed her forehead. Michelle Hall then entered the room. Hall kissed his wife and she sat on the end of the bed.

* * *

Albuquerque

"El...I just got off the phone with Finn. Bolton's cellmate said that he was going after the man who set him up...and to meet up with a girl." Olivia said and Elliot shot up from the file he was reading.

"Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

"Bolton never said a name but maybe. But the problem is...who does he think framed him?" Olivia asked.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

The warrant was finally approved and they were searching the home of Donald McKessie. McKessie watched as they searched his office and files on Troy Bolton. They soon cracked open his safe and found the missing disk from the week of the fourth rape/murder.

Taylor entered the house to find it filled with cops. "Dad?!" She called out and McKessie walked into the front hallway. "What going on?"

"They have a warrant. Just don't say anything, alright?" McKessie explained and she nodded in agreement.

In the den, they were placing the missing disk inside the DVD player. They fast forward to the day of the rape:

_Gabriella and Troy were talking heatily. Then her lips were readable. "I'm pregnant!" Bolton stood there frozen and then started to freak out. Gabriella and him then began yelling at one another and she stormed out. Bolton sat down on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Two hours later, he finaly ran up the stairs. A hours later, we came downstairs wearing a tuxedo._

"That's the exact same suit he was seen wearing at the fundraiser." Olivia commented. They fast forward to the next morning.

_Hunter came back around three a.m. but Bolton came home around eight a.m. smiling. "_Why would McKessie take this one and not any of the others?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe there is something else on here we're not supposed to see."

* * *

Donald McKessie sat in one interrogation room while Taylor McKessie sat alone in another. Stabler went in to question McKessie while Benson was going to question his daughter.

Stabler entered the room with a file and the DVD. "You know about everything: Troy...Gabriella... the baby. I bet you even know who Troy thinks framed him. So just tell who Troy is going after before he gets into anymore trouble."

McKessie chuckled. "Do you think I am going to crack so easily, Detective Stabler? I've been a lawyer for twenty six years and had to deal with all kinds of cops. Appealing to my humanity is not going to help." McKessie crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

Stabler held the bag containing the DVD. "Bolton obviously trusts you. Refusing to talk to us isn't going to help him. So just tell me what is so important on this disk that Bolton made you take it out of his safety deposit box?" Stabler asked calmly but McKessie kept his mouth shut_. I hope Liv is having better luck than me._

_

* * *

_

Taylor McKessie was twenty-one years old and recently just graduated Yale with a degree in political science. And like her father, she was stubborn to talk.

"Of course I know Gabriella. She's my best friend." Taylor said.

"Then why are you protecting the man who probably killed her?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I know Troy. He would never hurt Gabriella...physically or emotionally." Taylor said defensively.

"Then tell me where he is if he's such a great guy. Or better yet, tell where Gabriella is." Olivia said.

"I don't know where they are! Your guess is a good as mind. Why would anyone tell me where they are?!" Taylor remained on the defensive side.

"You said it yourself. You're her best friend. And best friends count on one another. So just tell me what happened. Troy was not ready to be a dad so he dumped her? And she left town or he made her leave town? Is that what happened?" Olivia said their original theory as she sat down onto the edge of the table.

"That is sick. And I already told you, Troy would never hurt Gabriella or the baby! He couldn't wait to be a dad! They had a plan and everything!" Taylor blurted out in Troy's defense.

"What kind of plan?" Olivia asked curiously.

Knowing that she had said too much, Taylor crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. Taylor McKessie and Benson stared each other down for a few minutes but neither flinched or budged. Knowing she was not going to get much more out of her, Benson walked out the room.

* * *

"Those two are being really tight-lipped about this whole thing. What is actually is left to hide?! We know just about everything!" Benson exclaimed.

"Except where Gabriella Montez is, along with Bolton." Stabler said as he sat down at a desk.

"Hey, you two gotta see this." Harris said from the door in his office and went back in. Benson and Stabler entered and Harris was watching the newly acquired DVD. It was paused at a particular spot. "Watch this." He pressed play.

_Gabriella was in the kitchen again wearing one of Troy's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She was alone and pouring a bowl of cereal. Then Lucille Bolton walked into the apartment and was shocked to see Gabriella there. Gabriella was unaware of her presence until she turned around._

_The two women looked at each other. Mrs. Bolton glared at Gabriella while Gabriella was too stunned to speak. Bolton then enetered the penthouse, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes with a basketball. Troy dropped the basketball when he saw his mother._

_The three of them then began to argue. Troy stood next to Gabriella with his arm gently rubbing her lower back. Mrs. Bolton was furious. Troy then whispered something to Gabriella and she went upstairs. Bolton and his mother continued to talk._

The screen then turned into static. "Looks like Ms. Montez went upstairs to turn off the cameras." Harris commented.

"Lucille Bolton lied to us. This is who the McKessies are protecting. She may know where Gabriella is." Benson said as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'll drive." Harris said and the three left the squad room.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Benson, Stabler, and Harris knocked on the door of the Bolton's home. No one answered so Harris knocked harder this time. "Okay, I coming!" A male voice said from inside. Jack Bolton opened the door a few seconds later. "Great. You again." Mr. Bolton said with sarcasm and disgust.

"Where's your wife, Jack?" Harris asked without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"She just called me from the store. She'll be back in a minute. What's this all about?" Mr. Bolton asked confused. Just at that moment, Lucille Bolton pulled up into the driveway. She froze as she saw them there and slowly exited her car.

"Mrs. Bolton." Stabler stepped aside to her inside the house.

"What do you people want? We told you everything we know!" Jack Bolton exclaimed. "First Don and now us again. I'm about to sue you people for harassment!"

"That's the point, Mr. Bolton. You didn't tell everything you know...at least your wife didn't." Benson stepped forward looking at Lucille Bolton. Mr. Bolton turned to face his wife.

Stabler held up the DVD in the evidence bag. "What's that?" Mrs. Bolton asked in nervous whisper.

"Footage from your son's penthouse...showing you there with him and Gabriella Montez. You knew about them." Stabler answered walking towards her slowly. Mrs. Bolton then sat down in the nearest chair.

"Lucille...what the hell is he talking a-..." Mr. Bolton was then cut off.

"Shut up, Jack! He's our son. He's not perfect but he's our son. And for the first time in a long time...I saw that he was happy." Her eyes began to fill with tears but she sat up straight with a stern look upon her face.

"What happened after Gabriella cut the video feed?" Benson demanded without hesitation.

"We talked...no...we yelled. Then somewhere in the middle of all the yelling, Troy just blurted out that she was pregnant." Mrs. Bolton covered her mouth with her right hand. "I couldn't believe the things I said after that. I told him he was making a mistake...that she was trapping him. That she only wanted his money. And then he told me everything."

"He told you they had already eloped." Benson stated.

Mr. Bolton opened his mouth to say something. "I said shut up, Jack!" And he then closed his mouth. "Yes, he told me that they had eloped...long before she got pregnant. I was in too much shock so I...I just left." Mrs. Bolton rubbed her eyes out of shame.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"Troy found me at my hotel and we talked. He made me promise not to tell you...he say he would tell you himself. 'Man to man' he said." Mrs. Bolton explained.

Mr. Bolton was pacing fast, back and forth. "Then why am I just hearing about it now?"

"Troy was too scared to tell you...and then..." Mrs. Bolton paused as if it was too difficult to speak. She took a deep breath and sighed. "And then Gabriella almost lost the baby. Troy called me after she was stable. That's when he decided he would come to see and tell you everything...Then he was arrested." Mrs. Bolton wiped away a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Taylor McKessie mentioned that your son and Gabriella had a plan. Do you know what that could me?" Benson asked in a soft tone.

"They were going to take their relationship public after the baby was born. But only after they talked to Gabriella's parents." Mrs. Bolton turned towards her husband. "Though you two haven't spoken in so long, Troy adores you Jack. All he wants is your approval...for you to be happy for him."

Mr. Bolton turned away from his wife. He rubbed his hands through his hair as he stared at the baby pictures of Troy and of them together as a family. Then Benson's cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Benson."

_"Hey Liv, it's Munch. You're not going to believe but John Hunter is labeled as Missing-In-Action and our John Hunter looks like him but it isn't him."_

"Munch, what are you saying? Is it or is it not John Hunter?" Benson asked.

_"I ran our John Hunter's print in every database I could think of and I got a hit...from INS. His real name is Alfonzo Alvarez, an immigrant from Columbia. Sound familiar?"_

"That where the Montezes are from. What else do we know about him?"

_"Besides stealing identities, our boy changed his appearance: he really has black hair, brown eyes, in this photo he's growing a beard but he doesn't really look like he was raised in South America. Former Lieutenant in the Columbian Army with a few medals and commendations. The guy is practically a war hero until he went to war with the drug cartels."_

"Turf war?"

_"No. Alvarez was part of a military team sabotaging their operations and they were losing a lot of money so they put a hit out on him. So he ran to America and was given political assylum but get this. Word on the street is that he is under somebody's protection... as in not under the government's protection but somebody the cartels won't cross. "_

"Thanks Munch."

_"But you haven't heard the best part: Alvarez has a house in Albuquerque."_

* * *

**I meant to update a sooner but these scholarship applications really took up my time but I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. More will be on the way soon.**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

An officer kicked the door open to Alvarez's house when no one answered. A few officers including Benson, Stabler, and Harris entered the house with each of their hands on the butts of their weapons. The first thing Benson noticed was the pictures on the end table in the living room. Some were of Alvarez in his military day but the rest of Alvarez with an older woman (_Most likely his mother. Benson thought_) and with a very familiar woman.

"Elliot!" Stabler walked over to her while the officers went to make sure the house was secure. Benson picked up a photo. "Is this who I think it is?"

Stabler took the framed photo from her and he stared at the photo in shock. It was a wedding photo, Alarvez was the groom and the bride is... "Marisa Martinez? I thought she was married to Hector Garcia?" Stabler said confused. Benson handed him another photo: it was Alvarez and Garcia both in military dress together.

Benson pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey Finn. I need you to pick up Marisa Martinez and her so called husband now...I'll explain later." She hung up and put it back in her phone clip.

"DETECTIVES!" Someone yelled from the basement. Everyone ran downstairs and were shocked to see what they found.

Alfonzo Alvarez was tied up and gagged with duck tape. A small note was taped to his chest. It read: _Here's your killer. Now leave us alone. TB._

* * *

Alvarez was handcuffed but was still able to hold an icepack over his black eye. Benson and Stabler entered the room. "I want a lawyer."

"Ok. Just let your lawyer know that you're going to be deported back to Puerto Rico along with your...wife." Stabler said and Alvarez flinched when he said wife.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is John Hunter and I have never been married." He said.

"We ran your prints. We know your Alfonzo Alvarez, a former Puerto Rico citizen. And we know Marisa is your wife. As of right now she in the custody of the NYPD." Benson said.

"You can't do that! Leave her out of this!" Alvarez exclaimed.

"Then you better start talking or we will deport you in the morning. And the cartels will get ya." Stabler said and Alvarez flinched again. He opened his mouth but he hesitated and then closed it. Stabler shrugged and they headed for the door.

"Wait." Benson was already out the door and Stabler was about to walk out. Alvarez then suddenly developed an accent. "I will waive my rights to a lawyer if I get to call my wife. Deal?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Start talking." Benson said as she sat back down across from him.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted a new life but...but he demanded so much. That bastard!" Alvarez said and slammed the ice pack onto the table.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Benson asked.

"He found out. He found out that they were back together. He wanted Troy gone but I couldn't kill him. I liked him. And I was so happy to see Gabriella so happy. She hadn't smiled in so long." Alvarez was on a roll but not making any sense.

"Damn it! Give us a name!" Stabler demanded while slamming his fist on the table.

"He told me I would be protecting her. He says that's what big brothers do. And if I did it, he would protect us for the rest of lives and he would acknowledge me. But now I know he was lying and I can't believe I ate up all his bull. I did so many terrible things for him." Alvarez ran his hands through his hair and lowered his head to hide the tears that began rolling down his cheeks.

"Alfonzo...you're not making any sense. Does someone have your little sister? Who wanted you to kill Troy Bolton?" Benson asked.

Alfonzo hesitated. "I want protection...for by myself and Marisa." Benson nodded. Alfonzo hesistated again but what came out his mouth caught them off guard.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"Montez. Gabriel Montez." Alvarez said. And Benson looked at Stabler with a shocked expression.

"So you're saying that Gabriel Montez hired you to kill his son-in-law?" Stabler asked getting over the shock.

"He doesn't know they're married. I didn't tell him. At first, he made an invisible bodyguard for Gabriella. And then..." Alvarez covered his mouth with his hand.

"Tell us how this all started." Benson said calmly.

"After all the charges were dropped, he made me keep an eye on Gabriella. Two years. Two years before her and Troy met again. She was so happy. I kept it from him for as long as I could but when Gabriella wanted to go to New York for grad school..." Alvarez paused again.

"You had to tell Montez why." Benson finished the sentence for him and Alvarez nodded.

"And then that's when he told me to take Troy out of the picture. So he helped me get a job as his bodyguard and helped me get a new identity. But I couldn't do it. I had so many opportunities but I just couldn't. That's when he came up with a plan to make the state do it for us."

"Framing him for murder." Benson added in all the facts.

Alvarez nodded again. "But he said we had to make him look like a monster. So he picked out the girls and he made me..." Alvarez had tears streaming down his cheeks now. "He said that they were disgraces to their kind and deserved it."

"How were they disgraces?" Stabler asked.

"They partied, slept around, did drugs, all sorts of things. But then he said we needed one last victim."

"Why Marisa?" Benson asked.

"Montez helped her get a scholarship and a visa. He said she owed him as well. And if she didn't, he would have us both deported. We can't go back to Puerto Rico!"

"It's ok. We understand. Keep going." Benson said sounding sympathetic.

"We had rough sex and then she made me drug her. I borrowed Troy's truck, he would let me take it all the time. I gave her the credit card and showed her which way to run. And then I took the truck back and waited for Troy to come back."

"What about the baby? Does Montez know?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah. He knows. That is why he wanted Troy dead by now so he can send Gabriella away in order to put the baby up for adoption. He thinks she broke her vows of abstinence." Alvarez snickered.

"You said that big brothers protect their little sisters. What did you mean?" Benson asked. Alvarez looked at her and then it became completely clear. "Gabriella is your sister." She stated instead of asked.

"Montez is not that much of a saint as the public thinks he is. He was married to my mother before his current wife. And then I was born and I looked...I looked white. He freaked and she told him that my grandfather was white. The next day he filed for an annulment saying that she was unfaithful. He even destroyed all the records of their marriage. I hate him more than anything, but I love Gabriella. And one day I hope she can forgive me."

"That may take awhile since you framed her husband for murder." Stabler said sarcastic.

"I've done worse...I-I killed...I killed our brother." Alvarez admitted and Benson and Stabler froze. "For years I watched them grow up without knowing I existed. And then when I ran to my father for protection, he made me their invisible bodyguard...He wasn't supposed to die!"

"Tell us everything that happened that night." Benson asked.

"He asked me to take a few guys and rough Gabe up. We were just supposed to be teaching him a lesson. I was watching from a distant making sure they didn't take too far. Then..." Alvarez hesitated and wiped his eyes. "And then one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed Gabe. It took me by complete surprise. They ran off and I ran over trying to help but...but he died in my arms."

"How did Montez take it?" Stabler asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He smiled. He said that was the plan all along." Alvarez said with a angry expression. Benson and Stabler looked at one another.

"Why would Gabriel Monez have his own son killed?" Benson asked.

"Because...because...because Gabe was gay." Benson looked at Stabler. "He was in the closet but he knew. He said he rather have a dead son than one that was gay." Alvarez continued with an angry expression on his face. "And now he claimed that if I killed Troy he would acknowledge me as his son. I can't believe I fell for it. He probably wanted me to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah. Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and Accessory to Murder would put a damper on business." Stabler said sarcastic.

"No. I have information that can land him in federal prison." Benson and Stabler leaned forward when they heard this.

"We're listening." Benson said.

"If I talk, I want Witness Protection and this includes Marisa." Alvarez said firmly.

"We'll have to make a call. Just one more question: Do you know where Gabriella is?" Benson asked.

"Why do you think I sent you that picture. I was hoping you guys would find her in time to save Troy." Alvarez said desperately.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Alvarez soon finished telling Benson and Stabler everything he knew about Gabriel Montez Jr's illegal activites. Montez was using his own family's foundation to smuggle drugs in and launder money for the drug cartels. He used the Foundation to smuggle in drug mules and members of the cartel, such as hitmen.

While waiting for the Feds to arrive, Marisa _Alvarez_ entered the station with a detective from New York. Alvarez saw her and ran to her. The hugged as she cried in his arms and he comforted her.

Benson walked up to the hugging couple. "Sorry but..." The two spilt and put their arms around each others. "Are you sure that you do not know where Troy or Gabriella is?" Benson asked.

They sat down while Alvarez thought about it. "He had a ticket." He murmered.

"What?" Benson asked.

"Like I said earlier. Troy busted through the door and started kicking the crap outta me. I deserved it so I didn't fight back. But before I blacked out, I saw an airline ticket in his pocket." Alvarez explained.

"How's is that possible when we have cops at every airport, bus station, and port for miles?" Benson asked unconvinced.

"He owns a plane. Troy has a plane. I saw some paperwork about a...i think a jet once. I thought nothing of it because it was registered under the name Jason Cross." Alvarez closed his eyes and them opened them a second. "Troy once joked about winning a plane from a friend in a game of poker. He said he probably would never fly it anyway."

"Yeah but Alexander Bolton might. Bolton's alias has a pilot's license."

* * *

The jet turned out to be a sea plane and it was stilled registered in Jason Cross's name. After a quick search, they found out it was stored at a private airstrip outside Albuquerque. A convoy of police vehicles sped into the small airport and headed to Hanger 14.

Half the convoy skid to a halt outside the front of the hanger while the rest surrounded the building. "TROY BOLTON. THIS IS ALBUQUERQUE POLICE DEPARTMENT! COME OUT SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Zac Harris said over a loudspeaker.

A minute or so later, a door on the side of the hanger open and a man wearing an uniform came out with his hands up while holding a clipboard. It was an inspector and everyone still had their weapons drawn.

Harris, Benson, and Stabler head towards the scared inspector. "Where is he?" Stabler demanded.

"W-W-Who?" The inspector stuttered. All he could look at was the guns pointed at him.

"Bolton!" Stabler yelled.

"The person who was here was Mr. Cross. He took off a little over an hour ago." He answered. Benson motioned for the officers to lower the weapons, which everyone did.

"He's gone?" Benson asked and the inspector nodded. "For where?"

The inspector then began running his finger along names on his clipboard. "Here we go. Cross. The flight plan says Mexico."

The three of them ran back to Harris's jeep. Harris picked up the receiver to his radio. "Dispatch this is Chief Harris. Get me the Coast Guard."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the North Atlantic

The sea plane landed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. A boat was waiting.

Troy Bolton exited the sea plane and jumped onto the boat. Troy hugged a mysterious figure and the two switched.

One took off in the plane while Troy took off in the boat heading towards Europe.

* * *

Harris hung up with the Coast Guard. "They checked twice. Bolton's plane was never heading toward Mexico. The transponder on the plane says he u-turned heading west towards Europe before the signal went dead...here." Harris pointed towards the middle of the Atlantic Ocean on a world map.

"And there's no way to trace him?" Benson asked while rubbing the back of her neck.

Harris shook his head. "Interpol and other agencies have been put on alert but they most likely will be focusing on bigger fish. But I do have good news."

"Gabriel Montez has been arrested." Stabler says emotionless.

"Yeah, actually. The F.B.I. arrested him this morning for money laundering, conspiracy to commit murder, accessory to murder, et cetra, et cetra. The list goes on. With Alvarez's testimony, he'll probably will get life in prison."

"Well at least something good came out of this case. But still, our rapist is free and their scape goat is in the wind...no doubt meeting up with Gabriella Montez as we speak. Man I hate this case." Stabler said and he looked at the board with Bolton's mug shot pinned on it. Stabler ripped the picture off the ball. He walked over to Harris. "It's been a pleasure." They shook hands.

Benson walked over to Harris and shook his hand as well. "Good bye." She said. Benson and Stabler grabbed their jackets and exited the squad room. Their flight back to New York was in the morning.


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_2 Years Later_

Stabler and Benson were finishing up paperwork to be submitted to ADA Jo Marlowe for an upcoming rape and attempted murder case.

An nervous man walked into the squad room with a video camera. Daniel Mason walked over to Olivia's desk. "Excuse me?" He asked nervously and Benson looked up from her paperwork. "They told me to come talk to a Detective Benson and Stabler."

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler." She replied and pointed to Elliot while introducing themselves. "What can we do for you?"

"My wife and I were going over video from our vacation in Spain and I saw something you might want to see." Mason said.

They slid a DVD into a player in the squad room. "Here we are." Mason pushed play at a certain scene. Music played in the background. "Our last night in Spain, we decided to go dancing. Our daughter shot this." He seemed to be searching for something when he abruptly paused the video. "Here!"

Benson and Stabler squinted at the screen and stepped forward. "Is that who I think it is?" Benson asked.

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were getting on the dance floor, hand in hand_. "Now that is someone I thought I would never see again. Push play." Stabler ordered and Mr. Mason obeyed.

_The two got on the dance floor. Gabriella was smiling as Troy spun her and they began to salsa._

The video soon lost track of them so Stabler stopped it. "I'm gonna take this to get analyze to see if this is really Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Stabler took out the DVD and ran out the sqaud room.

"Where were you exactly when you shot this video?" Benson asked Mason.

"Uh..." He closed his eyes to think. "Llanes."

The crime lab soon confirmed that it was indeed Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Soon calls were made to Interpol, who were moblizing a team. Before the shock of finding both Montez and Bolton sunk in, Interpol requested for Benson and Stabler to join them Llanes. The partners happily got onto a plane for Spain, mainly because Interpol was paying for everything.

* * *

_1 Week Later. Llanes, Spain_

Benson, Stabler, and the retrieval team from Interpol were set up in an apartment with a clear view of Bolton's house.

Troy Bolton was going by Troy Montez. According to the public, he lives in that house with his wife Gabriella and daughter Melody. He has a job as a golf instructor at the Golf Municipal de Llanes. And his wife is a math and science teacher at a local high school.

"Where's Bolton?" Stabler asked.

"According to the neighbors, he took his family sailing for the weekend and should be back tomorrow. That gives an opportunity to bug the place. Let's go." Interpol officer Michael Grey was in charge.

They entered through the back door of the two story house after an officer picked the lock. It was a kitchen. They began wandering through the house. "Be careful." Someone whispered.

Benson found Stabler in the living room looking at framed photos on a mantel. A few were of Troy and Gabriella together. Gabriella with a baby. Troy holding a baby. And then a family portrait of them with a smiling toddler. Stabler picked up the portrait and stared at it.

"El?" Benson said and Stabler turned to look at her. "You okay?" He nodded in return and put the picture back.

"Ok, the bugs are planted. Let's get outta here before a neighbor sees us." Grey said and they all exited the house.

* * *

_Federal Maximum Security Prison, New York_

Gabriel Montez sat across from two men, one was his lawyer and a man claiming to be the lawyer's assistant. The assistant was actually an assassin only known as Miguel.

"I have good news for you, Gabriel." Miguel

"What? You found my good for nothing bastard son." Montez said coldly and uninterested.

"Better. My contact at the police says they've found Bolton." Miguel said and Montez became extremely interested. "Your daughter was seen with him. I don't know about the child."

"Good. Good. Where are they?" Montez asked.

"Llanes."

"As in Spain. Perfect! Miguel i have a job for you." Montez replied.

"Oh my god, Gabriel! Are you going to have your own daughter murdered!" His lawyer exclaimed in shock. Montez grabbed his lawyer by his tie and banged his head against the table.

"She's my flesh and blood, you imbecile. I want Bolton and that child dead."

"But that child is your flesh and blood!" The lawyer replied and Montez banged his head against the table again.

"That bastard child is of no relation to me." Montez kept his lawyer pinned to the table and then he pointed a finger at Miguel. "You touch my daughter, there is nowhere you can't hide from me." He said coldly. Miguel nodded. "Alvarez was a coward. Are you, Miguel?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now get out...both of you." The two men left. One back to his office. The other back to his hotel. He had a plane to catch.

* * *

**East High Scandal will be coming to an end soon. A few more chapters to go. I hope my co-writer and I will make it worthwhile to you all.**


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

_Llanes, Spain_

The _Montezes_ had not yet returned from their sailing trip. They looked and saw that Troy Montez has a boat registered, the _Gabriella_. All they could find out from the neighbors that they were a nice couple, adoring parents, and everyone liked them.

The detectives and the Interpol team waited for them to return, bored out of their minds. Some watch surveillance from the mini cameras they set up around the house. Others watch a futball (soccer) match on tv, with a pile of twenty euro bills on the table. Half cheered for Spain, while the rest for England.

Stabler could not get that family photo out of his mind. He sat alone in a corner staring off into space. "You okay, El?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah." He looked at her and she did not look reassured. "No. I'm not okay."

Benson pulled up a seat next to him and she looked at her partner, who is also her best friend. "What's up?"

"I keep seeing the man in that family photo. Two years ago, he was a cocky and annoying prick who I couldn't wait to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. And now...now I just want to leave and go back home, where he no longer matters and I've forgotten all about him. But we're still here." Stabler rubbed his eyes.

"I know but whether we like it or not, he was convicted in a court of law and then he escaped from prison. We have a job to do." Olivia replied at first with a sympathetic tone but it then turned serious. But her eyes told another story. She wanted to leave them alone as well.

"We got a jeep pulling up." Someone said and Michael Grey, Benson, and Stabler crowed around a laptop showing an angle of the driveway. A jeep pulled into the driveway and a few seconds later two people exited the jeep.

With the night vision on the cameras, one was indentified as Gabriella Montez and the other Troy Bolton. Troy stretched and opened the door to the backseat. He leaned into the car and then pulled a sleeping little girl out of the back.

He laid her head on his shoulder. "Should we get the bags?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head. "It's late. I'll unload them in the morning." He put his right arm around her shoulder and they went into the house. The front room light turned on.

"Alright, everybody listen up! The plan is to wait for them to go to bed and then we quietly raid the house, grab Bolton, and no one gets hurt, especially since there is a child in the house. You know the drill. In, out, and I don't want any cowboys." Grey announced and everyone nodded. "Are you sure you guys want to stay here? It was your case." Grey asked Benson and Stabler.

Benson and Stabler looked at each other. "Yeah, we're sure." Benson answered.

Benson and Stabler went back to watching the live surveillance feed.

_"That was a nice weekend. I'm so happy that the club gave you some time off." Gabriella said. Troy was sitting on the coach and Gabriella sat down with him, and they cuddled._

_"I know. It was nice. Just the three of us." Troy kissed the back of Gabriella's neck and Gabriella gave a slight moan._

_"Is she asleep?" She asked._

_"You know how deep a sleeper she is." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled and giggled. She turned to face him and caressed his face._

_"I love you." She said._

_He placed his hand over her hand on his cheek. He put her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Te amo." He said and winked at her. The two leaned in and kissed tenderly._

Then without warning, they lost the feed. "What the hell!" The agent at the laptop said. "We've lost the feed but we still got audio!"

"What the hell is going on?" Grey said.

"I don't sure. But none of the other houses have loss power. They could've blown a fuse." The agent answered.

Benson's cell rang and the caller id read _Munch_. "Hey Munch, what is it?"

"We just got a tip from Montez's lawyer that Montez knows Bolton is and that he sent an assassin named...Miguel. He should be there by now." Munch explained.

Benson's eyes quickly popped up to the static on the laptop. "I think he's already here." Benson hung up immediately hung up. "Grey!" She called and he looked up from the laptop. "Gabriel Montez sent an assassin. Someone called Miguel."

Grey eyes widened. "Miguel? We've been hunting him for years in connection to over a dozen murders. All of them most likely assassinations. Gear up! We're going in."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You know how deep a sleeper she is." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled and giggled. She turned to face him and caressed his face.

"I love you." She said staring deeply into his ice blue eyes.

He placed his hand over her hand on his cheek. He put her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Te amo." He said and winked at her. The two leaned in and kissed tenderly.

They continued to kiss and then suddenly the lights went out. They reluctantly stopped their tender moment and giggled for a moment. "Looks like we blew a fuse." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'll fix it." Troy got up but it was pitch black to he banged his knee against the table. "Ow!" And Gabriella laughed. "Ha Ha Ha, very funny."

He found the flashlight he usually left on the mantle and clicked it on. "You go check out the box while I'll go check on our daughter." She got up and gave him a peck on the lips. They smiled at each other and she grabbed the other flashlight.

Miguel picked the lock to the back door and entered through the kitchen. He closed the door as quietly as he could and pulled out a hand gun with a silencer attached.

Troy thought he heard the back door close. He quietly picked up the baseball bat he kept in the house and placed the flashlight on the table. He leaned against the wall and held the bat close to his chest, ready to strike. He looked upstairs, praying that Gabriella would stay upstairs with Melody.

Troy could hear footsteps even though this person was so quiet that it was creepy. He saw a small green light coming from the kitchen into the living room, which Troy assumed was from night vision goggles. The person came into view and didn't notice Troy.

Troy took the opportunity. He swung the bat and hit the intruder right in the face. He could hear the goggles crack. The man was surprised but he still raised his gun. Troy swung at his hand and knocked the gun out of it.

Miguel then perform a roundhouse kick, getting Troy in the face. Troy was stunned and fell to the floor but he didn't pass out. The man went for the gun and Troy rammed him into a bookcase.

Miguel then perform a kidney shot on Troy, who screamed in pain. Miguel took the chance and grabbed the gun and then Troy grabbed his wrist and they wrested for the gun.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked at the top of the stairs. Then a muffled shot went off. Gabriella felt a searing pain in her stomach and she put her hand on her stomach and felt a wet substance. She raised her hand and saw it covered in blood. Her blood. "No." She quietly said and fell.

The two stilled continued to wrestle for the gun when Troy saw Gabriella fall down the stairs. "No!" He exclaimed and punched Miguel has hard he could. Miguel went down and Troy grabbed him by his shirt. He began to punch him repeatedly. "I...am...going...to...kill...YOU!" He said between each punch.

Then Miguel pulled out a knife and stabbed Troy in his side. Troy doubled over in pain and grabbed his side. Miguel got up and cracked his neck. His grabbed hold of his jaw, which was searing in pain. _Now the kid. _He thought and then he saw Gabriella Montez at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

The agent at the laptop swear he could hear some sort of struggle. "Sir, you should hear this." He said and handed a pair of headphones to Grey. They could hear fighting.

_"Troy?" Then a ping sound could be heard and then something falling._

_"No!" Someone falling and punching. "I...am...going...to...kill...YOU!"_

Grey quickly threw the headphones off. "Move in NOW!" He yelled into a walkie talkie.

* * *

Miguel watched as Troy drag himself over to Gabriella, leaving a trail of blood. "Gabriella..." Troy said weakly as he reached out touched her arm. Miguel was horrified that he had shot his employer's daughter. He was a dead man. He had to get out of here.

Troy then passed out from the blood loss. Miguel ran for the back door but it was too late. Interpol stormed the house. Miguel raised his gun and opened fire. Two agents went down and the others returned fire.

Miguel was hit multiple times in the chest and stomach. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The lights then came back on and the agents were shocked at what they saw. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were lying in a pool of their own blood.

"Go check upstairs for the kid." Someone said and two agents ran upstairs.

"We need an ambulance." An agent said into his walkie talkie.

Ten minutes later, two ambulances took Troy and Gabriella to the nearest hospital with Benson and Stabler watching.

* * *

**I finally found time to write. Getting adjusted to college is challenging but I'm adapting. Only a couple more chapters left. I hope we will not disappoint.**


	27. Chapter 26

**The first official chapter of 2011! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope all your new year's resolutions work out.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

A light shined brightly causing Troy Bolton to wake up slowly. He felt dizzy, light-headed, and it sort of felt like he was floating. He knew this feeling from his senior year of high school. He was on something. _What the hell? I didn't take anything._ He thought to himself.

Then he noticed his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed. He knew this hospital and then the events of last night came flooding back quickly in his mind. _Gabriella! Melody!_ He slowly tried to get up but felt something pressed against his left wrist.

Handcuffs. He was handcuffed to the bed and then he noticed the cops posted at the door. He was still feelings the effects of the medication but he was able to make out two words...names in fact while the cops talked: Benson. Stabler.

_This can't be happening!_ He had to get out of this hospital. He had to find his wife and child. They are his whole reason for existing. Fame and fortune were nothing compared to them. Then he felt a slight pain in his side. He lifted up his shirt and saw a bloodied bandage.

_That son of a bitch stabbed me! Oh my god! Gabriella_! His blood pressure began to rise and his heart rate increased. The machines he was hooked up to were beginning to beep like crazy. He began to feel light-headed again and a doctor and a nurse rushed into his room.

* * *

Benson and Stabler exited the elevator and saw the door to Bolton's room was closed. They walked up to the cops posted in front of it.

" que paso?" Benson asked them. Before they could answer the doctor and nurse exited the room.

"Doctor?" She asked.

He replied in Spanish. "He popped a stitch and had a slight panic attack but he stable now. He keeps asking for his wife."

"Gracias." Benson said and walked into Bolton's room.

Bolton was lying down looking at the ceiling. He glanced at them as he came in and roll his eyes. He sighed. "Not the two people I wanted to see." He said softly.

"Well hello to you too. Long time no see." Stabler said.

"How did you find us?" Bolton asked.

"Believe it or not, a tourist caught you on film." Stabler answered and Bolton sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"Where's Gabriella? Melody?" Bolton asked. Benson and Stabler looked at each other. "Just tell me where they are damn it!" He shouted.

"Your daughter is with your parents." Benson asked.

"My parents?" He asked.

"You've been unconscious for three days." Benson replied.

"Three days?" Bolton whispered in shock. "Gabriella? What about Gabriella?"

Benson eyes became sympathetic. "She suffered a gunshot wound to the abdomen. She lost a lot of blood and has two surgeries..."

Bolton cut her off. "Is she dead?" Tears began to fall down his face.

"No but she hasn't woken up yet. And the doctors don't know when she will." Stabler answered.

"But she's...she's pregnant." Stabler was surprised by the response and looked at Benson. Bolton looked away from them as more tears began to stream down his face.

"Daddy!" Bolton looked at the door and saw his two year old daughter with his parents.

"Melody!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. The little girl ran up to him and jumped onto his bed. He slightly groaned from the force when she landed on the bed.

"Be careful, honey." Lucille Bolton said. Jack Bolton gave a dirty look over to Benson and Stabler. They quietly left the room.

"I missed you, Daddy." Melody said with a lisp and snuggled up with him. He put his arms around her.

"I missed you too., my sweet Melody. The handcuffed rattled against the railing.

"What's that Daddy?" Melody pointed to the handcuffs.

"Oh this." He held up his left hand and made a worried glance towards his parents. "It's just here so Daddy doesn't hurt himself. Nothing for you to worry about." He smiled at his daughter.

"Ok." And the subject was soon forgotten.

"Where's Mommy. Cause I wanna tell her about what me and Grandma and Grandpa did. We went, we went to the park and we got ice cream, and we, and we did lots of stuff." The little girl was so excited and Troy smile disappeared. "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Melody, Mommy's hurt so the doctors have to help her feel better." Troy said while he stroked her hair.

"Can they just kiss it and give her a band-aid like she does?" She asked.

"No, sweetie. But I wish they could." Troy answered sadly.

"When are you coming home?" Melody asked.

The tears returned as he answered her question. "I don't know."

* * *

Troy sat in a wheelchair beside Gabriella's bedside. Gabriella lay in her hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines, but it only looked like she was sleeping. Troy found it hard to sleep without Gabriella laying next to him.

He held her hand tenderly. "Wake up." He said quietly. "Please wake up. Gabriella...Melody needs her mom. I need you. I can't imagine my life without you. So please wake up." He kissed her hand and began to quietly sob.

The doctor had already told him the bad news. Gabriella has miscarried. And there was a chance she might not wake up due to all the blood loss.

Benson and Stabler watched from the doorway of Gabriella's hospital room. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Bolton. He was more than that arogant, narcissit they investigated two years ago. He was now a loving and caring husband and father.

They were working on getting Bolton extradited back to the United States but Troy _Montez _was an upstanding citizen so it was hard for people to believe he was a figutive.

Benson and Stabler entered the room. "What do you want?" Bolton asked quietly, not even looking up at them. He stroked Gabriella's hand.

"You're extradition was approved...and your proposal to have it postponed until Gabriella wakes up was denied." Stabler said sympatheically. Bolton closed his eyes and tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I tried puting in a good word for you...but when you are discharged from here, you'll be taken straight to the airport."

They turned to leave the room. "Thank you." Bolton said quietly. Stabler nodded towards him and then they left the room.


	28. Chapter 27

**The next couple chapters I would like to recap Troy and Gabriella relationship just to show how it lead to all this chaos. Just a heads up and I hope I don't make the chapters too long.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

Troy Bolton put on his suit jacket. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and no tie. He put on the last of his dress shoes and exited his hospital room. His side still burned but the painkillers numbed the pain. His police escorts followed him to Gabriella's room. The officers stood in the doorway as Troy entered the room.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed and began to stroke her hair. "Hey. They're taking me back today. I don't want to leave you but you were right. I had to stop running sometime." He paused for second. Benson and Stabler appeared at the doorway. "We'll find each other. We always find each other." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Bolton...it's time to go." Stabler said and he nodded in response. Troy pressed his forward against Gabriella's and a single tear fell from his eyes. He kissed her forehead one more time and quickly left the room. Benson pulled out her handcuffs but Stabler shook his head.

The exited the elevator and then Melody came running up to Troy. "Daddy!"

"Melody!" Troy exclaimed and hugged her tight.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Melody asked.

"I have to go away for awhile but Grandma and Grandpa are going to take care of you until I come back." Troy explained while stroking her back.

"But I don't want you go! What about mommy?"

Troy hesitated. "Mommy is coming with me and we will come and get you soon, I promise. So you better be a good girl, do you hear me?" Melody nodded. "That's my sweet melody." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. He handed her to his mom. He didn't know what to say what to his parents so he just gave them a grin.

A car pulled up at the entrance to the hospital and Stabler opened the door. Bolton got into the car along with Benson and Stabler.

* * *

The plane was on the runway and soon it was in the air. Bolton was handcuffed and his hands rested in his lap. He stared blankly out the window. "Was it worth it?" Stabler asked.

"Yes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat." There was a silence for over an hour. "You're probably wondering how a guy like me ended up in a situation like this."

"The thought crossed my mind." Benson answered.

"It's a long story." Bolton replied.

"Well..." Benson checked her watch. "...we have plenty if time."

Troy sighed. "It all started when I was visiting East High School seven years ago. Gabriella had just started her senior year there. And what first attracted me to her was that...she didn't know who I was and somehow that was a relief."

* * *

It was the beginning of the new school year. Troy was a senior at University of Albuquerque.

Troy wore jeans, a Wildcat t-shirt, and his college jacket as he watched his dad start practice. He then saw a Latina girl leave the girls' locker room. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she flung her hair from left to right. She swung her back pack onto one shoulder and left the gym.

Troy glanced at his dad and saw he was busy so he ran after her. She was about to exit the school and he caught up with her. He grabbed her and she began yelling at him in Spanish.

"Hey mamacita! What's the rush?" Troy said with a grin on his face.

"Mamacita?" She said with an attitude. "Learn some Spanish, idiota." And she began to walk away. He grabbed her arm again and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a conversion with ya. Troy Bolton." He placed his hand on his chest introducing himself.

"First, learn some proper grammar. Second, adios, Troy Bolton." She said and walked out the door, leaving Troy in shock. _She didn't know who I am._

* * *

Troy waited outside the high school with his arm crossed a few days later. Then she walked out with another Latina girl. "I didn't get your name." He said and she turned around. The Latina girl recognized him and said something in Spanish before storming off.

"She warned me about you, Troy Bolton." She walked away.

"At least you remember my name. So can I take you out sometime?" He asked walking along side her.

"No. Go attract some other female." She said.

"I'm trying to but if I can't take you out, can I at least get your name?" He asked.

"You are a real piece of work, who thinks more with his penis than his brain." She said in Spanish.

"Now that is low because how else can I ask you out without a brain." Troy replied in Spanish. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him surprised. "Spanish happens to be my minor."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She started walking again.

"Well, at least you know I'm not an idiot. So now will you tell me your name?" Troy asked with his hands in his pockets.

"And why would I tell you my name?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Well I am..." And Troy pulled a single red rose from his sleeve. "...a pretty nice guy when you get to know me." And he handed her the rose.

She smiled as she took the rose. "Well I guess I'll give you a hint...it starts with a G." She said and she walked away smiling. She walked up to a black town car and a driver opened the door for her.

"With a G." Troy muttered to himself and he noticed the driver glared at him before getting in the car.

For weeks he tried to guess her name. Gina, Gail, Genevieve, Georgina, Gertrude, Ginger, Giselle, Gladys, Gloria.

"How about Gloria, Grace, Gretchen, Gwen?" Troy asked her.

She smiled. "No, No, No, and no." They sat on a bench on the rooftop garden at the top of the school, where they spent the last few weeks together just talking about everything about themselves.

"Gabrielle?" He asked grinning.

"Getting warmer." She said grinning.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. She smiled and nodded. "Gabriella." Troy whispered. He moved in slowly kissed Gabriella. It was tender and sweet. He never kissed a girl like this before. His hand caressed her face as the kiss continued.

The kiss was then interrupted when her cell phone rang. They reluctantly broke their kiss and she answered her phone. "Hola..." She listened to someone on the other line. "My driver's here. I have to go." She grabbed her book bag.

She was descending the stairs when she felt him grab her arm. He hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I got a first name but not a last name." Was the first thing that came to mind and she smiled.

"Montez. Gabriella Montez." She smiled and he quickly kissed her again. And she ran down the stairs. She looked back at him when she got to the bottom of the stairs. They smiled at each other before she slowly opened the door and left.


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

A few weeks later, Gabriella put her text books in her locker. She heard a beeping sound from her cell phone and saw that she had a text message. _Meet me on the roof. _She smiled.

Troy was waiting for her and he smiled when he saw her running up the stairs. They hugged and kissed tenderly. "I missed you." Troy said and he caressed her face.

"My driver will be here soon so I can't stay long." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed. "That doesn't matter as long as I get to hold you." The two sat down on a bench and cuddled. "I wish we had more time." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too." She replied.

"You need to find some excuse so your parents don't get to suspicious. Maybe another after school thing?" Troy recommended.

I've got enough on my plate with scholastic decathalon, yearbook committee, college and scholarship applications, senior dues, prom, and fundraisers for the foundation." Gabriella sighed.

"Hmmm...how about you get a job." Troy stated.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"A job look good on those applications and could pay your dues and prom."

"I admit that's a great idea, Troy. But where am I possibly going to find a part-time job right now? Gabriella asked.

"I could pull a few strings at the club." Troy said and Gabriella looked at him.

"You think that's a good idea? Your ex's parents do own the place." She said and he responded by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Troy secretly pulled a few things and got Gabriella a part-time job at Lava Springs Country Club as a lifeguard for the indoor pool and as the aerobics instructor. They would steal glances at each other whenever he passed the pool.

Troy was the assistant golf instructor so on their breaks, Troy would teach Gabriella how to play golf. They made sure no one ever saw them together. They both worked the night shift so they had dinner together almost every night and would occasionally sneak into the pool after hours. And when it was night, they would take nice walks around the golf course under the stars.

Troy would even get Gabriella tickets so she could come and watch his games, and he would sometimes attend her competitions when he didn't have to study. And afterwards, they would meet at the movies or wherever they wouldn't be recognized.

* * *

Summer

Troy had graduated the week before with a degree in Sports Management and a minor in Spanish. And Gabriella had already graduated valedictorian of East High School. But for now, Troy and Gabriella cuddled in her bedroom as they talked. "I got in the draft."

"What?" She sat up. "That's great, Troy!"

"Let me finish. I got drafted by the Knicks." Gabriella smile disappeared. "I was hoping that I get drafted by the Lakers, even the Clippers. Just so I can be closer to you when you go to Stanford."

Gabriella began to stroke his hair. "Troy, I don't know how this is going to..."

He quickly sat up. "Hey. Don't say things like that." He began to caress her face. "I love you."

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I do." He smiled and she pulled away from him.

"There are a lot of girls in New York, Troy."

"But none of them are you." She didn't seem to believe him so he pulled out a jewelry box out his pocket. "Por tu, mi amor."

She took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace shaped as a T with a small red ruby attached to thh corner of the T. She gasped. "Troy." She whispered and she ran her finger along the necklace. "I can't take this. It much have cost you..."

"I made over $500 bucks a week at the club, remember. I can afford it. This is just a little something to remember me and to prove my love." He caressed her face and he closed the box, and then he put it her hand.

She then took off the crucifix from around her neck and put it his hand. He opened up his mouth to say something but she put her hand over his mouth. "Here a little something to remember me and to prove my love." And they leaned in for a tender kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for hours and they soon needed to break for air. He caressed and studied her face, wanting to remember every detail. Then they laid down and cuddled all night. After one last kiss, Troy headed towards her window to sneak like he did almost every night.

Then the door to Gabriella's room opened and Gabriel Montez walked in. Mr. Montez recognized Troy and then a look of pure hatred appeared on his face. He lunged at Troy but Troy dodged him and jumped out of Gabriella's second story window and landed in some bushes.

"Ow!" He exclaimed but he quickly got up and started running because Montez was calling the guards.

Later that day, Troy was picked up by the police at his dorm room as he was finishing moving out.

A few days later, Troy sat with his parents in a board meeting room of some fancy law firm and the Montezes with Gabriella sat across from them. Their parents gave each other dirty looks. Gabriella mouthed _I'm sorry_ at Troy and Troy nodded in response.

Donald McKessie and the Montezes' lawyer, Emanuel Reyes. "Ok, Mr. Reyes and I have come to an understanding since both Troy and Gabriella deny having a sexual relationship."

Gabriel Montez scoffed. Gabriella lowered her head while Troy gave her a reassuring look. "Since none of us want a public trial or statement, both parties will sign a nondisclosure agreement and Gabriella is not allowed to see Senor Bolton before the age of 21 as a requirement of the temporary restraining order. And Senor Bolton is to go nowhere near Gabriella as long as this temporary restraining order is in effect." Reyes explained.

Gabriella and Troy both hesitated but they ended up signing all the paperwork their parents put in front of them. They both took one long look at each other before their parents pushed them out of the building.

* * *

Two years later

After being on the bench for the first six months of his rookie year, Troy Bolton was finally allowed to play in a game. He scored 18 points in his debut and was no longer benched.

His career seemed to be on a high point: interviews, endorsements, and a 30 million dollar contract with the Knicks. But most of all, the tabloids had a field day of taking pictures of Troy with the ladies.

When he got back to his penthouse apartment, he sat down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. He went into his bedroom and opened the wooden box on his dresser and pulled out the crucifix. He smiled as he held it up to his face. He then put it around his neck.

He lay down on his bed while reading his latest letter from Gabriella. She loved Stanford and she decided to go to school all year round again so she could have her degree in chemistry and mathematics by next year. She was even considering law school so she just declared law as her minor.

Troy moved the letter closer to his face in order to take in the scent of Gabriella's perfume. He closed his eyes as he breathed it all in. He then kissed the letter. He gently folded the letter back up and placed it back in its envelope.

He opened the door to his panic room and walked in. He walked over to the safe and typed in the combination: Gabriella's birthday. He opened a metal box and pulled out an entire stack of letters tied together with a string. He untied it and placed the new letter into the stack and tied them together again. He pulled a picture of him and Gabriella out of the box and smiled.

He then sat down at his desk in the panic room and started to write a letter to Gabriella.


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Gabriella read the letter she just received from Troy. He wrote that he couldn't bear the separation any longer and he had to see her. He said that he was flying to Vegas and that he would drive to California. All he wanted was her permission.

She held the letter in her hand and just stared at his handwriting. She knew the consequences if she said yes and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Troy would go to jail and his life would be ruined.

Suddenly the pros were outweighing the cons. She desperately wanted to feel his arms around her and taste of his lips. The sound of his voice and his sweet scent. She wanted his deep blue eyes to stare into hers. She so badly wanted to be with him.

Gabriella knew what she had to do, for Troy's sake. She sat down at her desk and began writing.

_Troy,_

_As much as I want to see you, you can't come. We both know the consequences if we see each other. My father has me constantly watched here even though he thinks I have no idea. I love you. I always will and that is why I need to protect you from me. If you love me, then you will stay away. We both need to move on. I'm not saying that we forget the time we had together. I never will. But I would never forgive myself if your life was ruined because of me. I know that you will understand. Please don't be mad because this will be the last letter you receive from me. Just remember that a major part of me will always love you._

_Love Always,_

_Gabriella_

Troy read the letter maybe a hundred times. He was reading it again but this time he had a glass of scotch in his hands. He had already drank half the bottle and there was still an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels in the kitchen. He had not left the apartment since he got the letter.

Troy even blew a game because he could not focus but Wilson Chandler was able to help the Knicks barely win the game. Troy practically told the truth by saying he just wasn't feeling like himself.

Gabriella's crucifix was on the coffee table and he just kept staring at it. He was about to drink another drink but he stopped before the glass reached his lips. He put the glass down onto the coffee table and picked up the crucifix. He knew what he had to do.

He got onto his laptop and brought a roundtrip ticket for Palo Alto, California under the name Alex Bolton. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He also had not shaved since he got the letter but he could work it towards his advantage. It would be hard to recognize him with the stubble.

He woke up with a hangover so he took two Aleve. He packed a week's worth of clothes in a duffel bag and he told his coach that he was heading home to Albuquerque for a week, which he knew would be leaked to the press so they would be over a thousand miles away.

His flight was booked late that afternoon. To blend in, Troy threw on plain blue jeans, a white buttoned down shirt, tennis shoes, and a Knicks cap with aviator sunglasses. The visible stubble made him look like a completely different person.

He threw on the crucifix and he called a cab because the press knew what his truck looked like.

Troy arrived an hour before his flight. He tried reading _The Runaway Jury_ but he was so nervous. He was constantly tapping his foot until they announced they were boarding. He was so relieved that no one recognized him in coach because he would have probably been recognized in first class.

The plane was descending and Troy then realized how nervous he was. He had not seen her in two years. Had she changed in some way or would she be the Gabriella he remembered?

Troy rented a Ford Focus because that would not cause too much attention. He checked in to the Hotel Keen under the same alias of Alex Bolton.

After settling into his comfortable hotel room, he took a cab to the campus. He walked around for hours wondering where she could be but he knew where she would most likely be.

Troy had been waiting outside the library for hours until finally a little after six o'clock, she came out. She was waving good-bye to a friend. Troy tried to call out her name but nothing came out so he started following her.

Gabriella must of heard him because when they were approaching some pillars, she dropped her book bag and grabbed him. She twisted his arm around his back and pushed him against the pillar. "You picked the wrong chick to mess with." She said as she applied more pressure to him arm.

"Ow! Gabriella, it's me!" He exclaimed in pain.

"Troy?" She said and loosened her grip on his arm. He turned around and they faced one another. She pulled him into the shadows of the pillars. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes. I had to see you." He rubbed his shoulder. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I have been taking Judo classes for the last year. Don't change the subject. I am being watched, Troy. You shouldn't be here." Gabriella said.

"I don't care." He cupped her face in her hands. "Gabriella, I love you and I don't want to lose you." Gabriella closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She wanted to tell him to stop but she didn't.

Then he leaned in and their lips met. They had both waited two years for this and it was tender, passionate, just perfect. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy removed his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both soon needed air so they broke the kiss. Gabriella took a good look around. She then took his hand and quickly hailed a cab.

The cab soon pulled up in front of Troy's hotel. They took the side entrance so they would not be spotted by the cameras. They went up to his room and lay in each other's arms for hours. As much as they were tempted to make love, this was more intimate.


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Troy's life now had meaning again with Gabriella back in his life and this time he was never going to let her go. No court of law and no person would take the love of his life away from him again.

Troy Bolton was constantly spotted in Las Vegas partying, but then he would sneak out of whatever club he was in and drive to Palo Alto but it was becoming more and more difficult. So he decided to pay his old college buddy Jason Cross a visit.

"Now, I know that there is some sort of hidden agenda for your visit before catching up." Jason said as he poured both him and Troy a drink.

"I could use your advise about dodging the paparazzi. C'mon I know you were always dodging them when you started dating Kelsi again." Troy said with a smile.

"So...who's the girl?" Jason asked with a grin. He handed Troy the drink.

"Who says there's a girl involved?" Troy asked.

"Don't play dumb, Troy. I've known you since we were kids." Jason sat down in the chair next to Troy.

"I remember it was you, me, Chad, and Zeke. Good times." Troy said.

"Stop trying to change the subject; although, those were good times." The two laughed.

"But you still didn't make me your best man." Troy said and they laughed again.

"You are my friend, Troy, but Zeke is my _best _friend. Besides we had a commitment ceremony, we're not married yet. Now just spit it out, man!" Jason said.

"There _might _be a girl involved, hypothetically." Troy said and he took a sip of his drink.

"Does this _hypothetical _girl have a _hypothetcial_ name?" Jason asked.

Troy grinned. "Gabriella." Troy said and Jason noticed him space out grinning.

"Damn." Jason whispered. "You're in love, man." Jason said.

"Well it's about time." Kelsi said from the doorway and both men turned quickly to her direction. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Troy asked.

"Long enough. I'm happy for you, Troy." Kelsi sat down next to Jason. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry, Troy. Your secret is safe with us. But I have to admit this is pretty secretive, even for you." Kelsi rubbed her chin to illustrate her point.

"Her parents don't approve of our relationship so...they may of...gotten a restraining order against me." Troy whispered and turned his head away from them.

"I'm sorry. I think I misheard you because I think you just said that her parents have a restraining order against you." Jason put his hand to his hear so he could hear Troy better. Troy then took a large swig of his drink and both Jason and Kelsi's smiles disappeared. "Oh my god, Troy!" Jason exclaimed.

"How old is this girl?" Kelsi asked with a shocked expression.

"She just turned 20." Troy said but Kelsi made a face that reminded him of his mother. "I swear. I would never lie to you guys about something like this."

"Then why the restraining order?" Jason asked.

"It's a long story, which I'll be happy to tell you something but I need your help. It is getting harder and harder to see Gabriella because the paparazzi are getting smarter. All I want to know is how you were able to secretly see Kelsi?" Troy asked with pleading eyes.

Jason just recently had to quit basketball due to a knee injury so he decided to go back to film school. He was about to graduate top of his class and he was already getting tons of job offers from Universal Studios, 20th Century, Walt Disney, and Screen Gems.

Jason looked at Kelsi and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Alright." Jason said and Troy smiled. He picked up a pad and a piece of paper, and wrote and number a name down.

Jason ribbed off the piece of paper and handed it to Troy. "Phalanx Security?" Troy asked reading the name.

"They are only of the best security firms around. They train bodyguards and look-a-likes. Trust me, I hired a look-a-like just to take Kelsi on a proper date." Jason said. He smiled at her and she stroked his hair.

* * *

Troy was sitting on his couch reading John Hunter's dossier. Army Ranger currently in the Reserves, decorated, never married, etc. Troy stopped reading and began to size him up. Hunter wore faded jeans and a olive colored polo shirt that showed off his muscles.

Troy stood up and set the folder containing his dossier on the coffee table. Troy was wearing black slacks and a white buttoned shirt, he had a tie and sport coat waiting upstairs because he had an charity dinner to go to later. He placed his hands on his hips and began to circle Hunter.

"This is going to take a lot of work. First, we have to dye your hair a darker shade of brown. Then, I'm going to have to bench press more weights so I look more like you." Troy said as he rubbed his chin.

"I have already thought about all of that. I have an appointment to dye my hair tomorrow and I will be more than happy to give you a military workout to help buff you up some more. Basically, you teach me to be you and I teach you to be less like you if we want to fool the media." Hunter said and crossed his arms.

One Month Later

_Troy Bolton, rising star for the New York Knicks, was spotted partying all weekend in Las Vegas. He hit just about half the club on the Strip._

Troy laughed as he watched TMZ. Troy was in Palo Alto all weekend with Gabriella. "Looks like this is going to work out." John said as he poured each of them a drink.

"I'll drink to that." Troy said and took the glass from him.

Hunter was wearing a dark blue jeans today and a black polo shirt, wrapped around his shoulders was a gun holster containing a Sig Sauer P229. Hunter stood behing Troy slowly drinking his drink knowing that if he received the order, he would put a bullet in Bolton's head.


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Troy and Gabriella walked arm in arm on the beach, both of them wearing only flip flops. The sun was beginning to set so they decided to go for a walk. It was the weekend and _Alex Bolton _had rented a cozy little beach house on the west coastline.

Troy continued to wear his aviator shades just in case, even though _Troy _was spotted in Atlantic City with former basketball player turned director Jason Cross and college buddy Zeke Baylor. He said he would owe them big time if they covered for him.

"Troy, I've decided to go to graduate school in New York." Gabriella said as she rubbed his arm with other hand. He stopped walking and she stopped as well. He turned his head to look at her and took off his shades.

"Aren't you worry what your parents will think? The last thing I want is for something to happen between you and your parents because of me." Troy said sympathetic.

"I don't care what they think anymore. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. They can choose whether or nor they want to accept that." Gabriella caressed his face.

Troy grinned. "You're right about one thing, I do love you. I wasn't planning this but I'm just going to do it because I want to." Troy proceeded to get down on one knee and he grabbed her hand as a shocked expression appeared on her face. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella was speechless for a few minutes but then she thought, _What the hell._ "Yes." She said and smiled. Troy smiled and immediately stood up. They kissed with the sun setting in the background. Then he picked her up and spun her as they laughed.

In the beach house, they talked about what they were going to now that they were engaged.

They were sitting on the couch cuddling. Troy was stroking her hair while she lay her head on his shoulders. "How about we wait awhile before getting married. You graduate next month and then you can move to New York. Get settled in at NYU and then we'll get married after everything is settled." Troy said.

"Do we want a wedding? What do you want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Since the day I realized I first loved you, I've pictured us having a small wedding with close friends and family. We would definitely be married in a church because I respect your faith. Then maybe a big reception." Troy said.

"That all sounds nice but I doubt my parents would come. They would tell me that they would be there for the next wedding." Gabriella sighed.

"My parents would probably think you're pregnant and that I am making a huge mistake." Troy paused. "Why don't we just elope?"

Gabriella lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Elope? Is that what you want?" She asked.

"I don't know. It would be a lot easier than planning a wedding with our parents constantly fighting and blaming each other for why we are getting married." Troy turned to face her and held both her hands. "All I care about is going before a priest and marrying you. Nothing else matters." Troy said.

Gabriella took a minute to think about it. "Okay, about about this? We wait a year and then we will decide whether to have a wedding or elope? How's that sound?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Troy ginned. "Sounds good to me." They then laid back and cuddled once more.

* * *

One Year Later

Troy entered the penthouse after a fundraiser. He loosened his tie and took off his dinner jacket. He flung the jacket onto the couch and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He didn't bother turning on the light because he did not want to wake her.

He quietly closed the door and tip-toed over to the bed. He slowly sat down on the edge of his side of the bed and began to slowly untie his dress shoes. Then the desk lamp on Gabriella's side clicked on. Troy grimaced and slowly turned around.

He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella smiling at him. "Did I wake you?" Troy whispered.

"I was awake the whole time. I sometimes find it hard to sleep if you aren't laying next to me." Gabriella said. Troy kicked off his shoes and stood up. He took off his dress shirt revealing a white beater and slid out of his slacks.

Troy then removed his white beater showing off his six pack and was only in his boxer briefs. He looked at Gabriella and she raised a seductive eyebrow at him. "Impressed?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Very." Gabriella said. Troy walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Gabriella pulled back the covers and Troy climbed into bed with her. They smiled at each other and then he kissed her passionately. Then he sat up and looked the clock and saw that it was past midnight. "What is it?"

Troy pointed to the clock and she made a confused look. Troy smiled. "Marry me?" He asked.

"Haven't you asked me that already?" Gabriella said smiling.

"And we said we would bring it up in a year. If you want I can get down on one knee again?" Troy said sarcastic.

Gabriella sat up as well. She tilted her head to the side as if she were in deep thought. "You don't have to. Do you really want to get married?" She asked.

"Yes. I love you and I could never love another woman the same way. I don't care what anybody thinks because I just wanna be with you. You're beyond smart, beautiful, kind, and finding simple words to describe you would only be understatements." Troy said.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his short dark brown hair and leaned closer. "Yes. A thousand times yes... again." She whispered. They stared deep into each others' eyes smiling. Troy then kissed her tenderly and they cuddled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

March

Troy had packed his large duffel bag for two weeks. He told everyone he was going on vacation since the season was over. He had already booked second class tickets to Spain for him, Gabriella, and their wedding guests. They decided to elope knowing that their parents would never approve of their engagement or wedding.

"I can't believe you are going off to get married." John Hunter said from the bottom of the stairs. Troy was descending the stairs with his bag.

"I would say come with us but I need you to go on vacation somewhere else." Troy patted John's shoulder.

"Hey, you are giving me an all expense paid trip to the Caribbean; although, your name will be on the bill." John looked down as if he were disappointed. The two then started laughing.

"You all packed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." John said. He had an identical duffel bag like Troy's and he was even wearing a similar outfit. They could tell the different from their bags because John tied a blue ribbon to his bag and a red ribbon onto Troy's. "Congratulations, Troy. Good luck."

"Thanks, John. Okay, let's get this show on the road." They picked up their bags and headed for the door.

Alfonzo Alvarez knew that he had to tell Montez that they were back together and were taking the relationship to the ultimate level. He swallowed in fear because he knew that he was going to have to kill Troy.


	33. Chapter 32

**These are the last chapters of _East High Scandal_. Enjoy! I am going to try and wrap up their story in this chapter. Look in my profile for Troyella's wedding album.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

Troy kissed Gabriella tenderly and the piano began to play the wedding march again. They could hear clapping and whooping in the background from their guests. They eventually pulled apart smiling at one another. He then took her by the hand and their friends crowded around them. "Congratulations!" Everyone was saying.

Taylor pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of them. **(pics in profile)**

Everyone was exiting their rental cars outside of this salsa club they had heard about. Gabriella and Troy were still wearing their white attire. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and they went inside. The club was already packed and music was played by a mariachi band.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and they went onto the dance floor. All night, they ordered food and drinks, and danced.

The club was practically deserted but Gabriella and Troy were slow dancing on the dance floor. He had taken his suit jacket off and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Everyone watched the happy couple and smiled at how happy they looked.

**Four Months Later**

Gabriella was watching the news report on a Latino News Channel of how there was still no leads on the Le Predador case and he had already claimed three victims. However, Gabriella was not really paying attention.

Troy was in the shower, he had a pretty intense practice today. Gabriella was sitting on the couch trying to find a way to tell Troy what Dr. Emma Tyler had told her today.

She saw Troy coming down the stairs and she turned off the flat screen TV. "Well, Buenos noches mi esposa bell." (Well, good evening my beautiful wife) Troy said and leaned over to kiss her. They kissed and she gave him a weak smile. "Is everything okay?" He asked worried.

"You know how I've been feeling sick lately?" Gabriella asked. Her legs were curled up on the couch with her and she had a pillow in her lap. "Well, I went to the doctor today and she gave me some news."

Troy sat down on the coffee table facing her. "Is is bad?" Troy asked worried.

"I don't know. Well most people wouldn't think so." Gabriella said.

"Now I'm confused. Are you sick?" Troy asked. He placed his hands on top of hers.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Troy." Gabriella said. Troy removed his hands from. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"How could this have happened? We weren't even trying." Troy said.

"Do you expect me to answer that? Troy, all it takes it once. And right now all I know is that I am six weeks pregnant. And I am asking my _husband _what are we going to do?" Gabriella snapped.

"Gabriella, I don't even know if I want kids so I can't just make up an answer out of thin air!" Troy exploded. Gabriella then shot up. She grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the penthouse wiping tears from her eyes.

Troy sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. "Pregnant." Troy whispered. He sat on that couch for hours until finally he got up and went upstairs. Gabriella had to attend a fundraiser that night. He didn't have a ticket to the dinner itself but he could mingle in the hotel lobby with the other guests.

Troy did not like formal gatherings but he would do anything for Gabriella. He put on the tuxedo that he owned and parted his hair. He put on a silver Rolex and cuff links. He looked at the crucifix and gave it a quick kiss. He slipped it on and hid it beneath his shirt.

"John, I need you to come pick me up and take me to The New York Palace Hotel...I know the risk but I really need to talk to her. I'll see you in a few minutes then." Troy said and hung his cell phone.

Troy entered The New York Palace Hotel with his left hand in jacket pocket with his right arm hanging freely at his side. He looked around for a few minutes and then he spotted her. She was wearing a blue evening gown. She wore a simple diamond necklace with matching earrings. She was talking with her friend, Elena Valdes. Gabriella held a glass of champagne in her hand and this angered Troy.

She spent most of the evening with Elena and then the two left the ballroom together, in the middle of the dinner after Gabriel Montez's speech. "Well I'm off to a frat party. Adios, Gabi." Elena said and left while Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella was heading to the exit when she felt someone tap her onto the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss Montez, but you dropped this."

She turned around and saw John Hunter. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. In his hand was a napkin. "John, what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered. He said nothing and she took the napkin. He winked at her and walked away in the same direction as Elena.

Gabriella felt something wrapped in the napkin. It was a room key and a room number was written on the napkin. She took a quick look around and headed to the elevator. She stepped in and the doors closed but she didn't press the button for what floor. She held her finger up, almost touching the button for the 14th floor but she hesitated. _Do I really want to see him?_ She thought.

Gabriella stared at the button forever and then pushed it just for the hell of it. Less than two minutes later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened for the 14th floor. She took a deep breath and exited the elevator. She looked at the napkin for the room number. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath after she stopped in front of the room door.

She opened her eyes and slowly slid the key card into the electronic lock. She quickly removed it and light turned green. She opened the door and entered the hotel room.

Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his hands together. He saw Gabriella and immediately stood up. His bow tie was undone and his tux jacket was unbuttoned.

The door closed behind Gabriella and it closing was the only sound in the room besides them breathing. Gabriella held up the key card and then tossed it down next to the television. She then crossed her arms.

They didn't say a word to each other. They both opened their mouths a few seconds but no words came out. Troy tilted his head back and ran his hands over his face.

"Since you won't talk to me, I just guess I'll just say what I came to say." Troy said and took a deep breath. "Gabriella, I love you. I do…but I honestly never thought about kids until after you stormed out today. I was a jerk…no, I was a dick. You needed me and I…" He took another deep breath and rubbed his temple. Gabriella's arms remained crossed and she turned her head away so not to look at him.

"I had this whole speech planned but I'll just get to the point. I have no excuse for the things I said. I'm sorry, Gabriella. You don't have to forgive me but I just want you to know that. And now I know more than ever, that I want you to be my wife…and the mother of my children." He said sincere.

Troy approached Gabriella and placed his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her face. She closed her eyes as tears began to fill them. She sighed at the pleasure and comfort of his touch. She opened her eyes, which were now filled with tears.

"An apology isn't going to be enough this time, Troy. I needed you and you hurt me." She said and stepped away from him. "I will raise this child on my own if I had to."

"And I am saying that you don't have to." Troy placed his hand over his heart as if he were making a promise. "I will do whatever it takes to prove this to you. Hell, I will go downstairs right now and tell your father that we're married and going to have a baby." Troy made a move for the door.

"Please don't!" Gabriella exclaimed. She stepped in front of Troy and placed her hands on his chest. "You've made your point."

Troy lifted her chin up with his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." He said and Gabriella began to laugh and cry at the same time. She threw her arms around him and he stroked her hair as they embraced. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"Gabriella moved into my apartment with me and we started planning our future but you guys started questioning me after Elena died that night." Troy said.

"If Gabriella was your alibi, why didn't you mention her? She would have gotten you acquitted." Benson asked.

"I was trying to protect her and Melody." Troy replied.

"How? Her coming forward would…" Benson started to say before Troy cut her off.

"I knew that someone planted my credit card but I didn't know who until after your A.D.A. shared the evidence against me. I recognized the credit card because I gave to John or whatever the hell is name is." Troy said.

"His real name is Alfonzo Alvarez and he was hired by Gabriel Montez to kill you." Stabler said.

"I know. He told me when I found him. After I knew John…Alvarez set me up, I sent Gabriella to our house in Spain. I figured she would be safe there when I found out her father wanted me dead. I hoped if we disappeared, we would finally be happy and we were." Troy said staring off into space.

The plane landed and the press was waiting for them at the airport terminal. "Troy! Troy! Is it true that you have wife and child in Spain? Is it true you were attacked in your home? Troy? Troy!" The reporters asked all their questions at once but they pushed through them.

The reporters followed them and onlookers tried to get a look at what the fuss was all about. They finally made it outside but paparazzi and more reporters were waiting outside.

A black sedan pulled up and Stabler opened the back door. Bolton went into the sedan and Olivia got in from the other side. "Welcome home, I guess." Fin said.

Stabler sat in the passenger seat. "God, I hate reporters." Stabler muttered. The car began to move forward slowly because they crowed the car snapping shots of Bolton. Bolton put his hands in front of his face because of the blinding flashes but they took more pictures when they saw the handcuffs.

Fin honked the horn over and over until they finally got passed them. It was a silent ride back to their precinct. Bolton's face was sad and he looked broken. His world was falling apart.

The media and crazed fans awaited them at the precinct. "I love you, Troy!" "Marry me, Troy!" "Detectives, will you be pressing more charges against Troy?" "Will you clear of all charges now that the real rapist has been caught?"

They pushed through them and made it into the building. A.D.A. Jo Marlowe leaned against Stabler's desk as they entered SVU. She walked up to Bolton. "So this is Troy Bolton." She said.

"Were you expecting Kobe Bryant?" Bolton joked and Marlowe gave him a slight grin. "Will you honor your deal?" He asked.

"Yeah. Your wife will be transferred to a private medical facility once she is stable enough to travel. And all the paperwork has been filed so your daughter will be with your parents." Marlowe said.

"Despite the circumstances, thank you." Troy said and held his hands up to shake her hand. It was difficult because of the handcuffs but she shook his hand. They removed the handcuffs and put him in the holding cell.

"His lawyer will be here in the morning before his arraignment, where I will ask for a full pardon from the rape and murder charges." Marlowe said.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Stabler said.

Marlowe smirked at him. "_But_ he is still an escaped convict and he fled the country so that has to be brought up to federal court even if he is pardoned of all charges. Not to mention the fact that he violated a restraining order issued by the Montez family lawyer for over a year, now that is up to the state of California. I can't help him there but his lawyer said he would take of it." Jo glanced at Bolton, who was sitting down with his head resting on the concrete wall.

"I kinda feel sorry for him now that we know the whole truth. He not the arrogant jerk I thought he was." Olivia said.

"Well he should've just come clean in the beginning. Well, I'm off. Big day tomorrow." Jo said and grabbed her briefcase. She walked out of the squad room.

**The Next Day**

Troy awoke to see Stabler standing over him. "Wake up, Bolton. Your lawyer's here." Troy blinked a couple times and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. "C'mon." Stabler said and Troy stood up.

Stabler took him to an interrogation room, where Donald McKessie was waiting. Donald now has white streaks in his black hair and had gained a few pounds. He even had a nicely trimmed beard as well. "Don?" Troy asked.

Donald smiled and held out his arms and Troy hugged his friend. "I know, I know. I got old but I can still practice law." McKessie said and they chuckled. "Wow, you actually don't look any different, well except that you now have a great tan."

"Well I spend…spent most of the day working in the sun." Troy went from happy back to sad.

"I heard about Gabriella." McKessie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She is going to be fine and I made sure that your parents are Melody's legal guardians until this whole matter is dealt with. But I do have good news…California has decided not to press charges against you." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, Don, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Troy said.

"I know but now we only have New York to worry about now. The sooner this is over, the sooner you can get home to your girls." McKessie said.

McKessie handed Troy a black tie. "Thanks." He said and he put it on.

"It's time to go." Stabler said and opened the door, where a U.S. Marshall was waiting to take Troy to the federal courthouse. Stabler then pulled out handcuffs. "I'm sorry." He said and Troy nodded.

"Can you just put them on with my arms in front of me? It's more comfortable that way." Troy asked and Stabler nodded. Stabler snapped the handcuffs on. The Marshall took Troy by the arm and they walked out of the squad room. The Marshalls said that Stabler could accompany them.

They soon pulled up to the federal courthouse, where the media was waiting for them. "I actually did not miss this." Troy said.

"You ready?" Stabler asked.

"After everything I have been through just to be with Gabriella, I am ready for just about anything." Troy said and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Stabler got out of the car and help Troy out. A U.S. Marshall grabbed Troy's arm.

The three of them began to walk up the federal courthouse steps as reporters surrounded them and Benson drove off. "Troy, are you confident that all the charges will be dropped?" "Is it true that you are married to Gabriella Montez, who has been missing for the past two years?" "Will you tell us your side of the story, Troy?"

"No comment." Everyone kept repeating.

Troy was relieved when the judge refused to have reporters present in the courtroom. Now Troy's fate lied with Federal Judge Walter Kimble.

"After thoroughly reviewing this case, I have made my decision. This was not easy decision to make because this case itself is quite complicated. Mr. Bolton was convicted of five counts of rape, four counts of murder, and one count conspiracy to commit murder." Kimble paused and rubbed his eyes.

"In addition to this, while investigating the disappearance of Gabriella Montez in relation to Mr. Bolton's conviction, it is discovered that Mr. Bolton was in fact framed by this Alfonzo Alvarez and Gabriel Montez Jr. so the state could legally execute Mr. Bolton because the two were planning to murder Mr. Bolton.

"Also while investigating the disappearance of Gabriella Montez, the NYPD discovered that Mr. Bolton was in fact married to Ms. Montez and that she was pregnant with Mr. Bolton's child. Mr. Bolton then escaped from prison and fled to Spain, where he has been living the past two years with his wife and daughter.

"Yesterday, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly pardoned Mr. Bolton for all the crimes he was falsely convicted of. Unfortunately, this does not change the fact that Mr. Bolton fled the country as an escaped felon. Mr. Bolton, please stand." Kimble said. Troy and McKessie both stood. Troy took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, Mr. Bolton but I have no choice to sentence you to one year in a federal prison as punishment. However, your record will be expunged when your time is served. Do you have anything to say?" Kimble asked.

"You're Honor, I could say that I fell in love with the wrong girl but I would be lying. My only regret is that all this happened because Gabriella and I fell in love. Despite everything that has happened, I wish Mr. Montez could understand that I love his daughter. That is all I have to say." Troy said.

"Troy Bolton, you are sentenced to one year in a federal prison. Court ajorned." Judge Kimble said and banged his gavel.


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

One Year Later

Troy walked out of the federal prison. He wore a black suit that Donald had given him this morning but he decided not to wear the tie so he stuffed it in his pocket. He had shaved and gotten a haircut from the prison's barber.

A few reporters were outside waiting for him. "Troy, are you going to play basketball again?" "How does it feel to finally be a free man?"

Stabler was waiting by the gate and Troy stopped in front of him. "Well, what does it feel like to be a free man?" Stabler asked. Elliot visited Bolton twice a month to check up on him.

A black town car pulled up separating them and the reporters. Gabriella stepped out of the back seat. She then picked up Melody. "Daddy!" Melody exclaimed and waved.

"It's looks great from where I'm standing. Elliot, despite how everything led to this moment, thank you." Troy held out his hand and they shook hands. The media took tons of pictures. "I hope to see you at the ceremony next week."

"I'll try." Elliot said.

"Detective Benson and your wife are welcomed to come as well since it is just a small ceremony. I promise my parents will be on their best behavior." Troy said and Elliot smiled.

Troy opened the back door and slid in. He gave a quick wave before the car started driving away.

Troy rested the back of his head on the comfortable leather seat. He then felt her gentle hand rub his right hand. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. He smiled.

Gabriella wore a white blouse and flowing skirt, and her T-shaped necklace. Troy held her hand and ran his fingers over her wedding ring. They stared deeply into each others' eyes. Words were not necessary.

Gabriella then ran her fingers through his hair and Troy took in her sweet lavender scent. Their foreheads touched and soon their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. This kiss was worth a year in a federal prison.

Yelena Montez sat across from her husband and their lawyer, Emanuel Reyes, stood behind them. Gabriel Montez just laughed. "What the hell are you doing here, woman?"

Yelena scoffed. "I'm here just to take one more look at the monster, who killed _my _son and almost killed _my _daughter. You know the doctors said it might be hard for her to conceive again." She said.

"Good. That means she will not breed anymore half-breed abominations." Montez said coldly.

"I can't believe that I once loved you." Yelena said and Gabriel laughed. "I want you to know two things for as long as you have left in here. One: Our divorce has been finalized without your approval." Montez scoffed and snickered. "Second: We found the Caymans account that you have been hiding the millions you embezzled from your own mother's foundation." Gabriel's smile disappeared. "Now you can't afford _my _attorney and the new assassin you hired to kill Troy while he and Gabriella are renewing their wedding vows."

"You can't do this me! You're nothing without me! I brought you up and that means I can bring me down." Gabriel exclaimed.

"There was a time I would have believed you but now everything you own is now mine. I just love American law." Yelena stood. "You also should have known that the most dangerous animal is a mother protecting her children." She said and grabbed her purse. She headed for the door but stopped. "I want you to suffer as I have suffered these past three years but your suffering will be over sooner than you think because I paid your assassin double. I think you get the picture."

Yelena knocked on the door and a guard opened the door. She walked out with Emanuel. "You can't do this me! YELENA!

One Week Later

_Breaking news! Gabriel Montez Jr., former head of the Gabriel Montez Foundation for Spanish Immigrants who was serving twenty-five years to life in federal prison, was stabbed to death in his prison cell today. The warden refused to comment on their investigation._

Benson and Stabler watched the news. "Do you think Bolton has anything to do with this?" Olivia asked.

Stabler crossed his arms. "I have no doubt in my mind that he would kill to protect his family but he just got out. He's not gonna do anything that would send him away from them again." He replied.

"What about Gabriella? A mother will do anything to protect her young." Benson said.

"I doubt that too. Troy said that he would do anything to make sure that Gabriella didn't turn into her father." Stabler said.

"I guess we'll never know. Everyone will just believe it was the cartels." Benson said and turned off the TV.

Then they grabbed both of their jackets and left the squad room.

* * *

**It has been fun writing this fan fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for participating all this time. And please check out my new fic, Smallville fans.**


End file.
